Restoration of a Jedi
by RufusPrime54
Summary: Ahsoka is finally ready to return to the Jedi order, but will everyone be so forgiving? COMPLETE. Part One in the Ahsoka Returns series Rated T for violence and some language
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

This is just absolutely wonderful! Once again I have been impressed with the amount of support for these one-shots! I have composed another one-shot for yall and I hope you enjoy it.

**Restoration of a Jedi**

It was time. Ahsoka Tano had gathered up all her gear and departed from her apartment in the lower levels of Coruscant. After two long years of meditating and figuring stuff out, she was ready to return to the temple. She had gotten a job at Dex's DIner after the whole fiasco in the first place. Dex had been very generous, and had even allowed her to stay at his place until she could find a place of her own. She worked long hours but enjoyed it overall. The only thing that she didn't like was all the customers cat call and pick up lines towards her. She had developed into a nice young woman and she knew that, but she was staying true to the Jedi code and not allowing that thought into her mind. She realized that relationships cannot be trusted at all times, and was wary of forming any more tight bonds. She had kept up on all of her Jedi practices in her free time. It helped her relax on a particularly stressful day, or challenge herself on a particular skill to keep her mind sharp.

Now she was going to return, but she had to make a quick stop though. She had been able to purchase a new uniform that she hoped would work for her days at the temple to come. It was a black jumpsuit, similar to the red one that she had worn before, but had highlights of tan throughout and also had black armbands. She had managed to find her lightsaber but not her shoto. She was hoping that could be one of the first things that she could do if she was reinstated in the order. She pulled up a speeder that she rented to a very expensive apartment building to where she knew a good friend. She had to get something off her chest that she had been holding in for about two years.

"Padme," she called out into the apartment.

"Who is it," Padme said from the other room. "3PO, go find out who it is."

The golden droid had walked out from behind a wall to find the togruta standing on the landing pad, waiting for permission to come inside. Ahsoka smiled at the sight of the droid, it had been so long since she had seen him.

"Hey 3PO," Ahsoka said to him.

"Master Tano," 3PO exclaimed. "How good to see you again. Please do come in."

He ushered Ahsoka inside and offered her a seat on the couch. Sh took it gladly and he went off to fetch Padme. Ahsoka leaned back on the couch and felt Anakin's presence in this apartment. He wasn't here, but he knew that he stayed here a lot. She smiled as she knew that this was a happy presence and that Anakin was staying happy throughout her departure. She was worried that Anakin would be devastated at her decision. She knew it was rash but it was needed. She had to find her own way, but the way that Anakin had acted on the temple steps after she decided to leave made her worry. She was going to have to ask Padme on how Anakin was doing.

"Ahsoka," Padme exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Hello Senator," Ahsoka said, being polite and addressing Padme with all the respect that she deserved.

"Oh my god," Padme said as she rushed over to Ahsoka and gave her a giant hug.

There was one thing that was odd about Padme though. Ahsoka could sense two life forms inside of Padme. That's when she figured it out, Padme was pregnant with twins.

"It's so good to see you Ahsoka," Padme said. "And none of that Senator or M'lady. You are a very close friend and may address me by my name."

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "If you say so."

"So how have you been," Padme asked.

"Really good actually," Ahsoka answered as Padme took a seat on the couch. "I have decided to ask to return to the order."

"That's wonderful!" Padme said. "So many people will be glad to have you back."

"Well that's not the only wonderful news I sense," Ahsoka says and Padme looks confused. "How far are you along?"

"Ahsoka," Padme says. "What are you talking about?"

She was lying, Ahsoka could sense it. She probably figured that Ahsoka didn't know the fact that Anakin and her were married. She smiled at Padme's comment. Padme was certainly a good wife, willing to protect her husband that way.

"Padme," Ahsoka said. "I know."

"You do," Padme said.

Ahsoka nods and Padme sighs. It was true that she wanted desperately to tell someone about her marriage. The secret was almost tearing her apart especially with her expecting. But now that she had someone to talk to, she might be able to hold off for a little longer.

"Okay," Padme said. "I am about 3 weeks in, but don't tell Anakin yet. I don't want him to worry, just before a mission that he might get pulled into. The war is really heating up and it is only a matter of time before one giant blow is struck, leaving the other side at a loss."

"I won't Padme," Ahsoka said. "It is really great to see you, but I must go to the temple. I just wanted to talk to you about this and remember, that if you need anything or to talk about anything, call me up and I'll make it if I can."

"Thank you so much Ahsoka," Padme said, giving the togruta one more giant hug. "And welcome back."

After they had said their goodbyes Ahsoka hopped in her speeder and drove to the Jedi temple. She saw it approaching in the distance and felt a pang of guilt inside of her. All the people that she left behind were still inside hopefully. She didn't know how many the war had claimed. She was also hopeful that the council would allow her to stay. She got to the landing pad, outside of the front steps of the temple and parked the speeder. She climbed out and walked over to the military checkpoint. A clone was standing by a transmitter of sorts and she got his attention.

"Excuse me," she said to the clone. "But can I speak with Master Yoda?"

"Sorry," the clone said, not looking up. "Only a Jedi gets into the temple."

"Just tell Master Yoda that Ahsoka Tano would like to speak with him," she said.

The clone finally looked up and jumped back a little. He had saw the togruta a couple years back when she was on trial. She had been proven innocent but still had left the order. He had also heard the battle stories from his brothers from the 501st about the young girl and how brave she was.

"Yes sir," he said. "I will contact him immediately."

Ahsoka nodded at the trooper and stood inside the transmitter building, waiting for clearance. After about ten minutes of waiting, a hologram of Master Yoda popped up in front of her and she bowed to him.

"Master," she said. "If you don't mind I would like to request something to the council."

"Hmmm," Yoda said. "Thought you were gone, we did."

"I had to find myself," Ahsoka explained. "I have figured it out and would like to talk to the council about it."

"Yes," Yoda said. "Great repentance I sense in you. Speak to the council, you may."

"One more thing master," Ahsoka said. "Don't tell Anakin I'm back yet. I would like to talk to him myself."

"Yes Ahsoka," Yoda said. "The council, ready it will be, when arrive you do."

"Thank you Master," Ahsoka said and the hologram cut out.

She went past the security checkpoint and walked up the steps confidently that she walked down so dejected two years ago. She reached the top of the steps and looked at the giant pillars that stood before the temple.

"Home," she said.

She truly felt that this was her one true home. Her apartment was nice, and something to call her own, but nothing gave off the feeling like this did. She walked inside the temple and went straight to the council room. On the way she passed many Jedi, some who knew her, some who did not. The ones that did though stopped and stared at the sight of her. She kept her eyes straight, focusing on the task at hand. She reached the waiting room adjacent to the council chambers and requested to be let in. The door opened and she stepped inside. All around her were the council members, only a few in holograms. The newest face that she saw was Master Kenobi, who now had a seat on the council. All of the masters were shocked when she walked in because Yoda hadn't spoken of why the council was called to order so abruptly.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan asked.

"Hello Master Kenobi," she said. "Masters," she addressed them all and bowed.

"Greetings Ahsoka," Yoda said. "Good to see you, it is."

"I have come to ask if you would let me back into the order," Ahsoka said.

The faces of the council was a mixed bag. Some were confused, wondering where this had come from. Others were very excited to have the chance to welcome Ahsoka back into the order. Only one had a look of anger and disappointment.

"Any objections?" Yoda said.

Of course, there was at least one person that she feared most in the room to object.

"Master Windu, a problem there is?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," he said. "We asked Tano if she wanted to return and she said no. I believe that we should honor her former commitment."

"A great journey, she did take. Build her confidence, she did," Yoda said.

"I don't know," Windu said. "I don-."

"What, you don't trust me," Ahsoka spoke out.

All of the masters were shocked at the togruta's outburst.

"You do realize that is what got us here in the first place," Ahsoka snapped.

"You are way out of line to address a master like that," Windu said darkly.

"It was my understanding that I was not yet accepted back into the order," Ahsoka said dryly.

Mace looked shocked and angered. What surprised her more is that Yoda started laughing. She looked over at Obi-Wan and he was also stifling a laugh.

"A point well, she has made Mace," Yoda says. "But no longer your uncertain status is. On one knee, you must take."

Ahsoka did as she was told and Yoda stood. He walked over to the girl of only 18 and ignited his lightsaber. He moved it from one shoulder to the other.

"Dub thee knight of the Jedi order, I do," Yoda said.

Ahsoka beamed with pride. She knew that she had made the right choice. She was grateful that the council had been so forgiving for the second time.

"Thank you masters," she said, fighting back tears. "I am very grateful and sorry that I left."

"You shouldn't be sorry Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "It is us who should be sorry. Here, I have a feeling that you might want this back."

Obi-Wan had pulled out her shoto and handed it to her.

"How did you find it?" she asked, astonished.

"Oh, the investigation after," he said. "I always kept it with me, just in case of this day."

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said as she clipped the saber one her belt.

"Live with Skywalker, you will," Yoda said. "Until another room, we can find."

"It shouldn't take more than a day little 'Soka," Master Plo said.

"Thank you all," Ahsoka said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think that I need to go and talk to Master Skywalker."

"Yes," Yoda said. "Find him in the training room, you will."

Ahsoka bowed and left the room. After she exited the council chambers she couldn't hold her excitement any longer. She let out a huge sigh of relief and laughed for a while. Tears of joy streamed down her face. After she had composed herself, she made her way down to the training room. It was at the bottom floor of the temple and through the library. As she walked through the library she remembered why the training room was this way. It was to remind all of the Jedi that the best skill is not with a lightsaber, but with your mind. She smiled as she walked between the cases of holo books and into the training room.

Anakin was busy practicing deflecting bolts from the tiny sphere droids. Her had about ten going at once and never broke contact. Ahsoka smiled at her old master, always the best with a lightsaber. She sat down at the edge of the room and watched him. His flow was smooth and skills seemed to have gotten better. She felt great happiness within him, and she knew it to be one thing. The extra time that he had spent with Padme had certainly done him some good. After the training session ended he deactivated all of the droids and walked over to a spot where he had a towel and water bottle. He dried off his face and took a swig of water. She chose that moment to speak.

"I never recalled Anakin Skywalker having to stop for a water break," she said teasingly.

"Well even the best have to-," he said before recognizing the voice.

He slowly turned around to find Ahsoka sitting on a chair across the room. She had grown since he had last seen her. True that it had been two years, but still. Her lekku had gotten longer and she was a little taller. She was wearing a new black jumpsuit with tan outlines on it. Complemented with her black armbands, she looked much older and experienced. He had no idea what to say.

"Speechless too," she said. "That's a first skyguy."

She tested the old nickname, it seemed to just roll off her tongue and it still worked.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said unbelievably.

"In the flesh," she said.

He was shocked beyond belief. It had been two years since any contact with her. She had virtually disappeared from any eyes from the Jedi. He had tried to find her, to reconcile things, to give her supplies, but was never able to do so. Now she was standing in the temple.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Thought I might stick around for a while," she said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Your back?" he asked.

"For good," she said.

_**A/N**_

There you go, my latest one-shot.

You know, I really enjoy writing these. I get so many ideas throughout the day, but most of them can't fit into one large story. So by writing these, I am able to keep in my writer's flow and stimulate more ideas for my other stories.

I also enjoy writing these because the community seems to enjoy them as well. I am so thankful for all the people that read this. It makes me proud to have so many readers.

If you liked this story, I have two other one-shots titled **Legends Never Die** and **Tale of the Forgotten.** If you are looking for a bit of a longer read, I have a story that combines characters from the Hunger Games, Kim Possible, Divergent, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. If you want to find out how they all fit together, the book is titled **Retribution.**

As always I do not own any of the characters.

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

With all the feedback from my one-shots, I decided to continue one. This one was the most open to do so, so I hope you all enjoy this continuation. Do not fret however, it will not interfere with my updates of **Retribution**, which I encourage you all to read ;)

**Chapter 2**

Anakin and Ahsoka were completely immersed in conversation on their way back to Anakin's quarters.

"So you are going to stay with me for a while?" Anakin asked eagerly.

He was looking forward to having some quality time with Ahsoka after two long years. He was ecstatic that she would still be staying with him. His padawan had finally returned to him.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "Until they have my new room prepared."

"You're not staying?" Anakin asked disappointed.

"Well usually a Jedi Knight has their own room," she said. "You should know, you don't stay with Master Kenobi any more."

"You are a Knight?" he asked, astonished.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I guess that I forgot to mention."

"So I am no longer your master," he said with a sad tone to his voice.

The young togruta stopped and looked right at her former master. She sensed the joy in him from Padme, but also a sense of depression and anger. It was what she was afraid of, him losing himself because she had left.

"Hey," she said, getting up right in his face. "You will always be my master, and take notice of what you did. You succeeded as a master, even though you never thought that you would. I am a Jedi Knight, the passing test for any padawan. That should mean that the council should promote you to master soon."

Anakin chuckled a little, "Well, where has the Snips I have always known gone?"

"I'm still here," she said. "I've just added a few layers, if you will."

He laughed out loud at that and it was good to see him laugh again. "Guess you are a little old for being called Snips huh," he said.

"Master," she said. "You can call me anything that you want. Good friends allow that."

He smiled and opened the door to his apartment. She walked inside to find it very similar to the way he had it earlier. In fact, her room looked like it had never been touched.

"You didn't take another padawan?" she asked.

He sighed visibly at that. "No, I just found it too hard. Obi-Wan urged me, but I felt like I failed you and I didn't want the same result for another young one."

"Well, now that you know that you didn't fail me, you can take another," she said.

"I guess I can try again," he said cautiously.

"Now what does Master Yoda say," she says. "Do or do not, there is no try."

"You really have changed," Anakin says with a smile.

She smiles back at him and walks over to the couch that is in the main room of his quarters. She glances into his bedroom and notices a pretty well made bed, too well made at this point in the morning.

"So," she begins. "Haven't been spending many nights at the temple, I've heard."

"Now who said that," he says as he sits down in a chair opposite of her.

"Oh just a very good friend of mine," she says. "I just recently confirmed that another one of my good friends and her are married. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No," he says nervously.

She knows that she has him caught dead in his tracks. "Anakin," she says. "I know."

"Know what?" he asks, shifting around in his seat.

"Padme," was all she says and he looks down at the floor.

"It's okay," she says and he perks up at that. "I have known for quite some time. Almost two years in fact. And I've already talked to Padme about it. I just want you to know that I couldn't be happier for you two."

"But why didn't you tell the council?" he asks.

"It wasn't my business to do so," she says with a smile and he returns the smile back.

_**High Council Room: Jedi Temple**_

"I don't trust her," Windu said out loud.

Only a few moments after Ahsoka left, the council had been discussing her return.

"With all due respect Master," Obi-Wan said. "But she is the most faithful Jedi that I have seen. She has taken the brunt of distrust from even the best of us, and has not lost her way. I say that quells any doubt about her and demands our full trust."

"How do you know," Windu fires back. "She left for TWO years. She could have done any number of illegal things, and you just assume that she stayed true to our code."

"Because she did," Master Plo says. "I know Ahsoka and she is a woman of honor."

"But no one was with her every step of the way," Windu says. "Even one misuse of the code. One sexual relationship, one illegal activity, one thing could tarnish the Jedi name!"

"Sense it, be able to you should," Yoda says calmly. "Thinking calmly, you are not. The dark side, clouds your thoughts, it does. Be able to sense Ahsoka's loyalty, you should."

"The dark side is clouding everything right now," Windu says back to Yoda and everyone in the room holds their breath.

No one has ever spoken to the old Jedi Master that way, and for good reason. Often regarded as the wisest Jedi ever, his name will be echoed through these halls, long after he is gone. He has already lived more than 800 years, and looks to be able to keep going for a long time.

Yoda looks at Windu carefully. "Watch what you say, you should. Not a threat to me, you are. Guilt, a path to the dark side, it is. Knight Tano, and example she is. No guilt she felt, in her choice. Back she is, for said reason. Her guilt, control her, it did not."

Mace looked at Yoda with a cold glare, and then his eyes fell and he exited the room. Everyone was quiet. No one had ever stormed out of the council room before.

"One more thing to discuss, we have," Yoda says, ignoring Mace's premature exodus. "Promotion of Skywalker, from Knight to Master. Thoughts you have?"

"With the choices that Ahsoka has made, I do not see why not," Obi-Wan says. "He has taught the most honorable character that I have ever seen."

"I agree," Master Plo said.

Numerous others agreed with Master Kenobi and Yoda addressed the crowd, "Agree I do, as well. Ceremony for Skywalker, tomorrow it will be. Inform him, Obi-Wan will. Know him the best and longest, you do. The honor, yours it is."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Meeting is adjourned, I think," Yoda says. "See Knight Tano, we should. May the force be with us."

_**Chancellor's Office: Senate Building**_

"What do you mean she's back," the Sith Lord growled.

His plan to destroy the Jedi order was about to begin, to make Anakin join the dark side, and getting rid of his pesky padawan was the first step. With the new report of the girl returning could bring too much joy to Skywalker than his liking.

"I heard reports that the young togruta was accepted back into the order," the hologram of Palpatine's right hand man, Tarkin said.

"This could ruin everything," Palpatine says as he paces throughout the room. "The entire plan will have to be re-thought through. Contact Grievous immediately and tell him that the attack is off until I can figure out this new problem."

"Yes my Lord," Tarkin says as the hologram disappears.

Palpatine walked over to the window that overlooked the Coruscant skyline. He could see the Jedi Temple in the distance and feel the elation radiating off Skywalker. Then a brilliant idea came to his mind. A swift end to his friend now, just as she had returned could force him quicker. He cackled with delight as he began to plan his new order of events to take revenge on the Jedi.

_**A/N**_

Well there it is, I hope you all enjoyed. Coming up next, congratulations to the two Jedi, a master ceremony, and the beginnings of an evil plot.

As always I do not own any of the characters

If you liked the story let me know! Any other reviews, likes, or follows are always encouraged as well. Thanks and see ya real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was calm in the garden on the deck of the temple as Ahsoka meditated. It was her first time meditating in the temple since the incident. It felt different, a good different. She felt like she understood the force better than before. That's when she noticed the area of Coruscant clouded by something. It was at its highest point in the senate building, but she couldn't pinpoint the center from this far away.

"Trouble you are having," Master Yoda asked as he walked next to Ahsoka and sat next to her.

Ahsoka sighed and looked at the old Jedi, "I can't focus clearly in my meditation. There are disturbances everywhere."

"Clouds everything, the dark side does," Yoda said. "Impossible to determine where it is. Surrounds all of us."

"I sense a huge mass at the senate building master," Ahsoka said, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Sensed this, I have not."

"I'm sure of it Master," Ahsoka said with determination in her eyes.

"Meditate on it, I will. Trust you, I do," Yoda said. "Now come. Big announcement for Skywalker, we have."

"Yes master," she said and followed him out of the garden.

_**War Room**_

"Obi-Wan what is going on," Anakin said as he was waiting for his old master to tell him why he was wasting time in the war room.

"I have some news for you," Obi-Wan said. "For a master, you should know that by now."

"What do you mean a Master?" Anakin asked. "Ahsoka isn't my padawan anymore."

"Oh not that kind of master," Obi-Wan said and Anakin's eyes widened.

"I'm going to be a Jedi Master?" he said in awe.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "The council has deemed you fit. Unanimous decision as well."

Anakin stepped back for a moment and caught his breath. All of his life, he had been working towards this.

"You seem out of breath," Obi-Wan commented. "Relax."

"This is just so incredible," Anakin said. "I just can't believe it."

"You did a fantastic job with Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "A child leaving the Jedi Order because a lack of trust and then returning, stronger in the force, and asking forgiveness, it has never been been thought of, let alone done."

Anakin was still speechless and Obi-Wan laughed openly at this.

"C'mon," Obi-Wan said. "We have a ceremony to prepare you for."

_**Senate Building**_

Ahsoka couldn't shake the feeling that she got from this building. She knew that Anakin's ceremony was due to start in two standard hours, so she thought that she could look around a little in the building, trying to pinpoint the source of the dark side. Walking through the halls, she was urged towards the Chancellor's wing. She entered the foyer of the Chancellor's office and was about to request entrance to his office when she heard voices through the door.

She crept up to the door and put her ear to it. She could hear a muffled conversation, but could make out the words.

"A master," a voice sounded. The Chancellor's voice.

"This could ruin everything," the Chancellor continued. "We cannot allow this."

"What should I do?" another male voice asked.

That was the voice of Count Dooku. Ahsoka stifled a gasp and stepped back.

"We need a distraction, and fast," the Chancellor said.

"Yes my master," Dooku said.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in realization. The Chancellor was the Sith lord that they had all been looking for. No wonder everywhere around the Senate building were her senses dulled. She had to do something about this. She opened up her comm and contacted Anakin.

"Anakin," she said. "Come in."

"Skywalker here," he responded. "What's up Snips."

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord," Ahsoka said.

"What?" Anakin said.

"The one we have been looking for," Ahsoka continued. "I just heard him talking with Dooku about a plan of his. Dooku called him my master. Send people over from the Temple to arrest him."

"Alright," Anakin said. "I'll gather up some Jedi. Just stay there."

"I've got to go engage him," Ahsoka said.

"No," Anakin said. "Absolutely not. If what you say is true, then he is the most powerful Sith ever. Do not engage him."

"I have to," Ahsoka said. "I-."

She was cut off by the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

"Very good," Palpatine said. "A very perceptive child I see."

Ahsoka turned around and looked into the cold eyes of Palpatine and the glowing red lightsaber. Muffled at her wrist was Anakin's voice.

"Ahsoka I hear a lightsaber? Are you there? Come in?"

"I don't think that you master needs to hear your death," Palpatine said and then he crushed her communicator with the force.

Ahsoka glared at him, "So, you are Darth Sidious. I would have expected such a powerful Sith Lord to be a little scarier."

Sidious only cackled at her, "You do an excellent job of masking your fear young one."

He was right. Ahsoka was terrified at this moment. She was about to take on a Sith Lord by herself. She took a calming breath before igniting both of her lightsabers.

"You know," Ahsoka said. "I've fought against Grievous. I know four lightsabers is harder to defend against than one."

"Who do you think trained him brat!" Sidious spat at her.

Ahsoka smirked a little. She had breached the outer wall of his defences and annoyed him a bit. Sidious noticed this and began his barrage of attacks at the togruta.

Ahsoka immediately went on the defense, blocking all that Sidious had to throw at her. She did have to give some ground though. She moved backwards into the main hallway of the Senate building. Sidious followed still heavy on the offensive. They were battling hard, moving down the hallway. Many Senators screamed and ran away from the fight or flattened themselves to the walls. Sidious was relentless with his attacks and Ahsoka was starting to tire a bit. She saw a small opening after blocking an uppercut swing by Sidious and kicked him in his chest, putting her into a backflip that gave her some space.

Ahsoka was breathing very hard and Sidious just laughed at her.

"You think that you can beat me?" Sidious said. "Beating me is impossible, especially for someone so young."

"It isn't about beating you," Ahsoka panted. "It's stalling long enough for Anakin to get here and beat you."

"You think that Anakin could really kill me?" Sidious said. "I have been manipulating his mind ever since he was brought to the temple. He will be the most powerful ally."

"And once happens when he sees that you've killed me?" Ahsoka asked. "Don't you think that he will be a little upset."

"Do not underestimate the power of the dark side," Sidious yelled and seen bolts of lightning at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was not prepared for the first round and the lightning hit her body and slammed her back into the wall. Sidious cackled at the togruta's pain as Ahsoka staggered back to her feet. Ahsoka spat out some blood and picked up her lightsaber that she had dropped on contact with the wall and ignited them.

Sidious sent another barrage of lightning at her, but Ahsoka was able to block this with her lightsabers. Sidious quickly followed this with a quick lightsaber attack. He managed to get through Ahsoka's defenses and put a slash through Ahsoka's right arm.

Ahsoka screamed in pain and Sidious used the force to lift her up and fling her across the room. She slammed into a wall a second time and could literally hear the ribs breaking. Sidious was cackling as he approached her. Ahsoka got to her feet once again and raised her lightsabers.

"This is a pathetic excuse for a Jedi knight," Sidious said. "The Jedi will be easy to destroy with kights like you."

He began to attack once again and Ahsoka was struggling. She was tiring very quickly, and it looked like Sidious just started battling. Sidious managed to slash her across the leg and over her left eye.

Ahsoka screamed as Sidious pushed her against a wall once again and her lightsabers were flung across the room. Ahsoka didn't have the strength to stand anymore. There was blood streaming from a thousand places and she couldn't see out of her left eye. Sidious walked over to her and looked down at her form propped up against the wall.

"I would normally make this death as painful as possible for you," Sidious said. "But I have a meeting to get to, so I am going to make this quick. Consider yourself lucky."

Sidious force lifted up Ahsoka by her neck and was about to stab Ahsoka when a blue lightsaber appeared through his chest. Ahsoka was dropped to the ground and she looked up to see that Anakin had arrived just in time.

"I believe you term is up Chancellor," Anakin said.

Sidious fell to his knees and slumped to the ground dead.

"About damn time," Ahsoka said weakly.

"Well you know how I am with speeders," Anakin said leaning over her, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "But does color really matter in this situation?"

"Well there wasn't a yellow one," Anakin said.

Ahsoka laughed before she lost consciousness.

_**A/N**_

There is chapter 3 for you. Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, I got caught up in a few other stories, but I am trying to give all the stories I am working on some equal love.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka woke to a dull pain just about everywhere. She tried to sit up but couldn't manage it. The one thing that she noticed was that she couldn't see out of her left eye. She let out a small groan and someone was immediately at her side. She sensed his presence before he could speak.

"Hey Skyguy," she said.

"Hey Snips," Anakin responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went ten rounds with a Rancor," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

Anakin laughed a little and said, "Well, you basically did the equivalent."

"So," Ahsoka said. "Any damage that is irreparable to my body?"

"Your arm and leg should heal fine," Anakin said. "You have a couple broken ribs and a bruised sternum. Which will put you on bedrest. You eye will be the toughest to heal. You have been in the bacta tank three times now, which is making process, but we are going to need Jedi healers to reconstruct the eye, which is very painful."

"Nothing I haven't felt before huh," Ahsoka said.

"No," Anakin said. "You haven't felt this pain before. Unfortunately, there was one healer that excelled in repairing eyes and could get them done within the hour."

"You said was," Ahsoka said.

"Sadly she is no longer living," Anakin said.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "If you don't mind me asking, who was it?"

Anakin looked up at his old padawan with a look of sadness and said, "Barris."

Ahsoka's eyes went wide and she laid back down on her pillow. She couldn't believe that her old friend had died. Even after she framed her for the temple bombing, she always had sort of an understanding on her point. It didn't excuse her actions, but the Jedi nowadays weren't the Jedi of old. She just never thought of the punishment that was about to be given to her, shifting to Barris.

"I see," Ahsoka said.

"There are other suitable healers here," Anakin said. "But for now, we need to get you prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Ahsoka asked.

"A ceremony," Anakin said. "You destroyed the most notorious Sith Lord. You don't think that you should get some gratification for that?"

"But I didn't kill him," Ahsoka said. "All I did was stall him."

"You sacrificed yourself to destroy him," Anakin said. "That earns credit. Plus your little stunt postponed my Master ceremony, so that is going on too," Anakin said jokingly.

"Well you know how I hate you hogging the spotlight," Ahsoka fired back and Anakin smiled.

"Oh, one more thing," Anakin said. "Your eye looks disgusting."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Not that it's a bad thing," Anakin quickly changed his words. "Its just that there are going to be cameras there and I think that you should wear an eyepatch."

"That sounds fine," Ahsoka said and Anakin smiled.

**3 hours later**

Ahsoka and Anakin stood in the center of the giant amphitheater of the Jedi temple. Usually, the master ceremony takes place in the council room, but coupled with Ahsoka's feat and other reasons, it was moved.

"There is a lot of people," Ahsoka whispered.

The amphitheater was filled to capacity. Almost all the Jedi were in attendance, the only ones that weren't, were deployed in combat areas. Members of the 501st squadron were there, including Rex, and also high ranking senators and media. Padme was able to sneak in and stood in the front of all the senators.

"Apparently what you did was a big deal," Anakin said.

"Well I didn't lose an eye for nothing," Ahsoka retorted and Anakin chuckled.

They both looked up and saw the council file in and take their respective places on the stage, Master Yoda in front.

"Knight Tano," Yoda said and the crowd hushed. "Come here."

"Good luck," Anakin whispered and Ahsoka sent him a dirty look as she walked towards the grand master.

"Face the crowd," Yoda instructed and Ahsoka did so.

"For years," Yoda began. "Searched for the Dark Lord of the Sith, we have. Clouded, all of our minds have been. Find him, able to we were not. Until one. One, true she stayed, even after mistrust. Able to sense him, she was. Then, fought him she did. Not as skilled as the Sith, was she. Willing to sacrifice her own life, she was. To protect the lives of others. Unorthodox our choice is, to honor someone of so young. But, our choice nonetheless. Skywalker, join Ahsoka."

Anakin had a quizzical look on his face as he walked to where Ahsoka was standing.

"Skywalker, many things he did great," Yoda said. "Trained the most true Jedi he did. Fought hard, he did. On many battlefields. Commanded troops, some of the finest, they are."

A big whoop came from the 501st boys in the back, and Anakin smiled.

"On one knee Skywalker," Yoda said. "Dub the, Master of the Jedi Order. Take your place with the Council."

A large applause went throughout the room and Anakin, beaming, stood up and walked to Obi-Wan's side. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka and smiled and she returned it with gusto.

"On one knee Ahsoka," Yoda said and Ahsoka was taken aback. She was already promoted to knight, what more was there to give.

"Strange is our choice," Yoda said. "But in stranger ways the force does work. Brought back Ahsoka, the force did. Kept her true, the force did. Remained true to the Jedi order, Ahsoka did. Fought in many battles, she did. Also commanded troops, some of the finest, they are."

Another whoop from the 501st.

"Destroyed the sith, she did," Yoda continued. "When we could not sense it. Dub the master of the Jedi order, the council does."

Ahsoka was astonished. She looked with wide eyes, well eye, at Master Yoda, who was smiling. She looked up to the council, who was also smiling. Well, except for Anakin. He had about the same reaction as Ahsoka did.

"Take your place with the Council," Yoda said. "Master Tano."

A huge applause went through the crowd as Ahsoka stood and walked over to Anakin and stood beside him. For a while, none of them said anything. Then Ahsoka mustered up the courage to say something to Anakin.

"Told you I didn't like you hogging the spotlight," Ahsoka said.

A huge smile broke out of Anakin's face and he hugged Ahsoka in front of anyone. Ahsoka returned the hug and Yoda called out to the crowd.

"May the force be with us all."

_**A/N**_

There is the latest installment.

Alright, hold your horses before screaming at me in the comments. I know that the promotion would never happen in the cannon and certainly not at that age, but let me explain for a bit. I had her be able to sense the dark presence when Jedi Master Yoda could not. And she also defended pretty well against Sidious. If you want to let me know the wrong doings of my words, please no cursing :)

Don't worry, this is not the last chapter. There are plenty more adventures for all the characters.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fine morning in the Jedi Temple when Ahsoka woke up. She sat, and stretched out, and rubbed her eye. Her new eye. She had it rebuilt a couple of days ago. Anakin was right, it was extremely painful. Anakin stayed by her side every step of the way. She was still getting used to the feeling of a new eye, if that is even possible. Now, she had to get ready for her first council meeting.

Being a Jedi Master was different. The way she was looked at when she walked through the halls. The way she felt when she trained and meditated. It all seemed more enhanced, more intense. She quickly put on her training suit, grabbed her lightsabers, and headed to the training room. She was supposed to meet Anakin there for a sparring session. Even though they were no longer Master and Padawan, they still liked to spar. It created a more intense training session for the both of them, and helped them get better. She wanted to get a head start to warm up.

It was still pretty early in the temple, so she walked through the halls without many interruptions. She let her mind wander a bit towards the war. Now with Sidious dead, you would think that the Confederacy would be crumbling. That wasn't the case. Count Dooku was increasing attacks across the galaxy. More and more star systems were thrown into battle, and the senate was becoming restless. With the new voting of the Chancellor today, they would look for someone that could end the war quickly. What made her happy was that Padme was nominated. Ahsoka was sure that she would win. She had a strong will towards the war's end.

Ahsoka was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even know she entered the training room until she heard the crack of blaster bolts against a lightsaber. She looked up and saw a young human female. She was tall for a child. She had tan Jedi robes and brown hair. She was defending herself against four training remotes. Not as impressive as Anakin's ten, but for someone so young, it was very impressive. Ahsoka sat at the edge of the room and watched the girl for the longest time. She wielded a blue lightsaber, and seemed to have the same fighting style as Obi-Wan. Fluid but powerful. She went with the longest time without getting hit, until one bolt got past her defenses and pierced her leg. She winced at the pain and the remotes stopped firing. She was about to reactivate them when Ahsoka ignited one of her lightsabers. The girl turned around very quickly and bowed with respect.

"Master Tano," she said. "Forgive me, I did not hear you come in."

"It's fine," Ahsoka said with a laugh. "I was actually watching you practice, very impressive."

"Thank you master," the girl said.

"May I see your lightsaber," Ahsoka asked.

"Of course," she said, deactivated her blade, and handed it over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at the blade and admired the craftsmanship. It was a sleek silver, with gold and blue ribbons running through it. At the handle, she had a small bad pad, to make grip easier and more cushioning for her hand.

"It is very impressive," Ahsoka said.

"Thank you master," she said.

Ahsoka forced the blade over to the young one's hand and asked, "What's your name?"

"Renae Moore," the girl said. "Jedi youngling."

"A youngling?" Ahsoka said. "Usually you don't see you guys training alone."

"I want to improve in my class," Renae said. "I want to get picked as a padawan soon. I am almost of age where it is not possible."

"With those skills, I don't think it will be a problem," Ahsoka said already devising a plan. "No if you excuse me young one, I must prepare for a sparring session with Master Skywalker. You may stay and watch if you wish."

"My thanks Master Tano," Renae said. "But my class begins soon, and I can't be late."

"I completely understand," Ahsoka said. "May the force be with you."

"And also with you," Renae replied and walked out of the room.

As she left Anakin walked in. Renae quickly bowed and said, "Master Skywalker." She then proceeded to walk out of the room. Anakin looked at Ahsoka with a questioning glance and then saw Ahsoka's smile.

"Oh," Anakin said. "I know what you are thinking."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ahsoka said innocently.

"Yes you do," Anakin said. "What's her name?"

"Renae Moore," Ahsoka said, walking over to the sparring mat. "Jedi youngling."

"A youngling," Anakin said. "So my thoughts are confirmed."

"Whatever," Ahsoka said. "Let's just get sparring."

Anakin only smiled and ignited his lightsaber.

**3 hours later**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan walked into the council room for the meeting. Anakin and Ahsoka had a quite productive spar, each of them pushing themselves to their limit. They then took showers in their respective rooms and met up with Obi-Wan. As they entered, they noticed that there were two new chairs in the room. Most of the council was already there, the only ones that weren't were the Jedi that were away on missions. One by one they started appearing in their respective chairs. Ahsoka took a seat in between Anakin and Plo Koon.

"Start this meeting, we will," Yoda said. "Many things to discuss, we have. First off, Master Kenobi, a report you have?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said. "We think from clone intelligence that General Grievous is setting up an attack force in the Mustafar system. We are think seven to eight droid battalions. Enough invasion force to easily take over a system. "

"Interesting this is," Yoda said. "Send troops, we must."

"If we take out Grievous, we are one step closer to ending this war," Anakin said.

"We only have three battalions to spare," Kai-adi-mundi said.

"Send three, we should." Yoda said. "Master Kenobi, take with you Master Skywalker and Master Tano. Let Grievous escape, we cannot."

"What about the droid attack on the wookies?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes," Mace Windu. "Kashyyk is not a system we can afford to lose."

"Mmm," Yoda said. "Go I will. Good relationship with the Wookies I have."

"It's settled then," Mace Windu said. "Any other items that need brought up?"

"I have one," Ahsoka said.

"Go ahead Master Tano," Yoda said.

"I would like to take a Padawan learner," Ahsoka said.

"Idea of who, Master Tano?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master," Ahsoka said. "Renae Moore. I met her this morning and felt a connection with her."

"Hmmm," Yoda said. "Worked with her, I have. Good person, she is. A greater Jedi with your teaching, she can become. Permission you have."

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said.

"Meeting, adjourned it is," Yoda said. "May the force be with us all."

**Outside the Council Room**

"Congratulations Ahsoka," Anakin said when they left the room.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "I hope I did as good of a job as you did."

"Well," Obi-Wan said after appearing from the room. "Without me there, none of this would ever have been possible."

"Will you ever let that go," Anakin asked with a joking tone.

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "Briefing for the Mustafar campaign is in 3 hours. We depart tonight. Get your squadrons ready and any other business taken care of."

"Yes master," Ahsoka said and walked towards her room.

"You think she's ready?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan as Ahsoka walked away.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "You don't give yourself enough credit for the job you did with her."

Anakin nodded and watched Ahsoka walk away.

**One hour later**

Ahsoka was sitting on the couch in her room, reading on her holo pad on the details of the mission in Mustafar. She was due for briefing in a couple of hours, but she had to take care of her padawan situation first. She had gotten Renae a set of jewels for her padawan braid to fashion with her hair. She had contacted the attendant for the youngling room and told her to send Renae to her room. She heard a knock on her door and said, "Enter."

Renae walked in the room and bowed when she reached the center of the room.

"Master Tano," Renae said.

"How are you," Ahsoka asked.

"Very well," Renae said. "I did the best in my class in sparring today."

"Excellent," Ahsoka said motioning for Renae to sit on the couch next to her.

Renae took the seat and said, "Hopefully someone picks me as their padawan soon."

Ahsoka smiled a little and said, "Well I just came from a council meeting, and your name did come up."

"My name?" Renae questioned. "What for?"

"Well it seems like you have been chosen Padawan Moore," Ahsoka said.

Renae's eyes widened and Ahsoka motioned for her to turn around. Renae did so and Ahsoka began fashioning a braid in Renae's hair.

"From now on," Ahsoka began while tying the braid. "You will call me master. I will do the best to teach you everything I know about the force. We will live together, eat together, be together. Be one in the force. Do you accept your padawanship?"

"Yes master," Renae stammered.

"Good," Ahsoka said finishing her braid. "Now, we have a few things to discuss. We have a briefing for a mission to the Mustafar system in a couple of hours. You will be accompanying me on the mission, so you need to be there. Get your stuff from your quarters in the youngling room and bring them here. The room down the hall to the left is yours. It has already been prepared."

"Yes master," Renae said turning around.

"Alright," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Hey, smile. I know when I was promoted, I was ecstatic. It's okay to show some emotion."

Renae let a big grin come across her face and Ahsoka laughed a little.

"Go get your stuff," Ahsoka said. "And congratulations."

"Yes master," Renae said and she jumped up and headed out of the room. Before she left, she stopped at the door and turned around.

"Thank you master," Renae said.

"Thank the force," Ahsoka said. "It is what brought us together."

Renae nodded and left the room. Ahsoka could hear her giddy laughs echoing down the halls and smiled to herself. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Ashoka gains a padawan! I plan good adventures for the two.

Next up is the beginning stages and first part of the battle of Mustafar, I hope you are excited :)

Also thank you for all that have reviewed my story/stories! It brings me good joy when I see positive comments. If you have any questions about the story, please do not hesitate to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**War Room**

"Grievous has his droids set up here, here, and here," Obi-Wan said, pointing at a hologram map.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing in the War room, discussing the plan for the upcoming battle. Ahsoka had not yet arrived and it was starting to worry Anakin a little.

"Relax," Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin said, jarred from his thoughts.

"She is just running a little late," Obi-Wan said. "Learned from the best."

Anakin smiled and looked back to the hologram table. Just then Ahsoka walked in with a girl, who she assumed was Renae.

"Sorry Master," Ahsoka said when she entered. "I was just helping Padawan Moore settle into her quarters."

"Oh it's quite alright," Obi-Wan said. "First our introductions. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker," he said to Renae.

"It is an honor to meet both of you," Renae said and she bowed.

"The pleasure is all ours," Anakin said. "Finding out Ahsoka would take a padawan warrants some respect. She is a great Jedi, you are very lucky young one."

"Yes master," Renae said.

"So," Ahsoka said. "What do we have?"

"From our intelligence," Obi-Wan began. "Grievous has his command post at this compound. On the far side is the loading area for all the droids. We expect that there will be about 4 or 5 battalions there."

Ahsoka looked at the map and noticed the large staging area. The thing was that it had lots of cover for the clones.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan continued. "You will take the 501st and the 132nd legions and make a frontal assault there. I want your men behind cover and not to advance so quickly that you get most of your men killed. You should take them by surprise, which should help your troops. I will take the 212th Legion and attack the compound head on, headed for the command post and Grievous. Ahsoka, you will take your padawan and five men around the back of the compound. You have the most important job. Grievous always has an escape ship hidden somewhere. You need to find that ship and take it out. When we take out Grievous here, all we will have to deal with is Dooku."

"Why does Ahsoka get the fun job," Anakin complained.

"Because I like her better," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"I want Rex, Tup, Fives, Boggs, and Hardcase," Ahsoka declared.

"Done," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could object.

"You can't take Rex," Anakin said.

"Just did," Ahsoka said with a smirk. "Come on Renae, let's go brief the boys."

Ahsoka started to walk out of the room and Renae just stood there, looking confused and amazed.

"Better get used to that little one," Anakin said to Renae. "She is like that most of the time."

Renae just nodded, bowed, and followed her master.

"Those two are going to cause some trouble," Obi-Wan said.

"I think Renae will keep Ahsoka in check for awhile," Anakin said. "Until Renae becomes like Ahsoka, then it will be over."

"Kind of like another master and padawan combo I once knew," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smirked, knowing what he was talking about.

"Fair point," Anakin responded.

**Hangar before Departure**

Ahsoka had gathered the five men that she had chosen and brought them all to the briefing table.

"Sir," Rex said when they all arrived. "It's good to see you back."

"Good to be back Rex," Ahsoka said. "Now, for the plan."

Rex cleared his throat and gestured to Renae.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "Yeah, almost forgot. Boys, this is my padawan, Renae Moore."

Renae looked timid as she came out behind Ahsoka. She was obviously not comfortable around many people at this point.

"Come on out kid," Rex said. "We don't bite."

"Well," Fives said. "Hardcase might."

"Will you shut it," Hardcase replied. "That was one night, and we were all drunk."

"Yeah," Tup said. "But none of us bit the waitress."

"See," Ahsoka said between their argument. "Harmless. Listen up boys."

Ahsoka pulled up a hologram of the complex in Mustafar and the clones and Renae gathered around.

"General Skywalker will make a giant assault here at the landing docks," Ahsoka began, pointing at the hangar. "General Kenobi will attack the front of the complex, basically knocking on Grievous's front door. Those will be perfect distractions for our missions. Our's is complete stealth. Grievous always has a back hangar, or secret ship where he can escape if things don't go his way. We need to find that area and blow it to hell."

"Enemy troops?" Rex asked.

"No idea," Ahsoka responded. "Idealistically, none because we are going stealth. But you and I both know that we will run into some droids eventually. I want silencers on every weapons. Renae and I will take out most of the droids, we also need to hide the carnage. I know droids can't think very well, but let's not give them the opportunity to. Any questions?"

No one said said anything so Ahsoka seemed satisfied with her briefing.

"Alright gear up," Ahsoka said. "Fives you're carrying the explosives. You have one hour."

All the troops saluted Ahsoka. She nodded and they moved away, getting ready for the mission. Ahsoka turned to Renae.

"Are you nervous?" Ahsoka asked.

"No Master," Renae said, lying.

"You're lying," Ahsoka said with a smile.

Renae looked sheepishly at Ahsoka.

"What's the matter?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm scared," Renae admitted.

"That's alright," Ahsoka said. "Everyone out here is scared. They may not show it, but they are. Every person who says that they aren't scared, is either a liar or dead."

Renae nodded and looked at the floor.

"Hey," Ahsoka said, lifting up Renae's chin. "My first mission, I was terrified. C'mon, let's go sit over here."

They walked over to the ship that Ahsoka and Renae would be flying and walked up the ramp. Tup was the only clone present, and he was checking some of the medical supplies.

"Sir," he said as they walked by.

They made their way into the cockpit and sat down in two of the chair. Ahsoka sat cross legged in hers and Renae followed suit.

"It was on Teth," Ahsoka started. "My first stealth mission. Didn't turn out to be so stealthy, but was supposed to be. I fought in Christophsis, my first battle. But I was only there for a short time. I was too distracted with getting to know Master Skywalker and the adrenalin didn't wear out until the battle was over. Teth was a different story. We were sent there to rescue Jabba's son, and walked right into a trap. But when that gunship went dark, ready to land, I was terrified. Then the battle started and that fear turned into something else. Fear keeps you sharp in battle. It helps enhance your senses. But remember one thing little one, fear is very powerful. That is why the Sith use it. They think it is the strongest thing in the galaxy, but do you know what is the strongest?"

Renae shook her head no and she was about to answer when Anakin called out from the back of the cockpit.

"Hope," he said.

"Master Skywalker is right," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Hope for the outcome. Hope for your troops and friends to come out alive. Hope for the galaxy. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. As long as we have hope, we will not succumb to anything the dark side has in store for us."

Renae nodded and Ahsoka smiled.

"Excuse me Padawan," Anakin said. "But may I talk to your master?"

Renae looked confused for a moment. Ahsoka knew why. A master was asking a padawan for something. Renae looked over at Ahsoka and Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes Master Skywalker," Renae said and got up to leave.

"Go mingle with some of the troops," Ahsoka said. "Get to know Rex, he will show you the ropes."

"Yes Master," Renae said and left the cockpit.

"Hmm," Anakin said. "I remember those words, where did they come from?"

"Probably when you dumped me on Rex at Christophsis," Ahsoka said teasingly, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah," Anakin said, sitting down in the chair that Renae was.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, until Ahsoka spoke.

"How is Padme?" She asked.

"Good," Anakin said. "She won the election. Padme is now the Chancellor."

"That's great," Ahsoka said and looked over at Anakin, and something felt wrong. "But you are not as enthusiastic as one would think. I'm guessing Padme isn't either."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "I know I should be, but it is going to be even harder to conceal our relationship now. She is in the spotlight now as much as I am."

"What if you brought it before the council," Ahsoka suggested. "We code try to change the code."

"No one has changed the code in 900 years," Anakin scoffed. "Plus they would probably expel me on the spot."

"Just because no one has done it, doesn't mean it can't happen," Ahsoka said softly.

"I don't know Snips," Anakin said. "It is dangerous."

"Let me do it then," Ahsoka said. "First let's get through this battle, and then we can work on that."

"Ahsoka I can't let you risk that," Anakin said.

"Skyguy, trust me," Ahsoka said. "With some news that is about to be told, you are going to need this more than ever."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I cannot say," Ahsoka said. "But it will be revealed soon. Especially with the events that have unfolded."

Anakin looked like he wanted to know more, but accepted Ahsoka's words and looked out the front of the cockpit where Ahsoka was looking. Down on the hangar floor, Renae was talking to Rex, obviously eager about something.

"It's like I'm looking through a mirror," Anakin said. "Same attitude as you."

"She is a good kid," Ahsoka said. "I hope I can live up to her expectations."

"My thinking is that you have already surpassed them by picking her," Anakin said.

Ahsoka glanced over at Anakin and smiled. A beeping went off on her communicator and she pressed a button to answer it.

"Tano here," Ahsoka said.

"Forgive me for interrupting Master," Renae's voice sounded. "But Captain Rex says it is time to leave."

"So it is," Ahsoka said, looking at the time. "Get the boys together and report to the ship."

"Yes Master," Renae said and the comm went dead.

"Well Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "Time to go."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"How can I?" Ahsoka said. "You're taking all the stupid with you."

They were both teasing each other. They knew the weight of this battle. What the outcome would bring for this war. It would be a bloody battle. Lots of people were going to die.

Anakin put on a smile and said, "Don't win the battle till I get there."

"No promises," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"May the force be with you," Anakin said.

"And also with you," Ahsoka responded and Anakin walked out of the cockpit.

Ahsoka had a small time to compose herself. She let out a small shudder before she was completely composed and then readied herself for the upcoming battle.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Next up for the gang, the battle of Mustafar, who will come out on top.

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I ran into a little writer's block, but I think I'm okay now.

As always I don't own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

Thought that I would try and answer your questions before the chapter begins.

**The Whisperer of Death**\- Yes she has become a very powerful force wielder. It may or may not have something to do with the Daughter. :)

**Chapter 7**

"We are coming out of hyperspace sir," Boggs said.

"Excellent," Ahsoka replied. "Gear up."

All of the clones gathered their armor and started to assemble their packs. Ahsoka turned away from the control panel to find Renae sitting in the back, eyes glazed over, staring out of the windshield.

"Renae," Ahsoka said softly.

Renae shook her head and looked up at Ahsoka. Ahsoka saw a great amount of fear in her eyes.

"Boggs," Ahsoka said to her co-pilot. "Go gear up, I can handle the flying."

"Yes sir," Boggs said and went to join his brothers.

"Renae," Ahsoka said. "Come here."

The padawan did what she was told, and shuffled her way over to Ahsoka. She sat down in the co-pilot's chair and looked at the togruta.

"You have to pull yourself together," Ahsoka said sternly. "Two reasons because of this. One is that the men look up to us. We are kind to the clones and we lead them into battle and try our hardest to protect them. If they see one of us scared, that puts greater fear into them. It's okay to be scared, but in battle settings, you cannot show it for the sake of the clones. The second reason is that this fear will distract you. As Master Yoda always said, fear is a path to the dark side."

Ahsoka looked at the young girl and saw that her demeanor started to change a little. She was calming down.

"Now, go get ready," Ahsoka said.

Renae nodded and moved towards the back of the ship. Ahsoka checked their position and radioed Anakin.

"Anakin," Ahsoka said. "We are coming out of hyperspace."

"Good," Anakin said. "We are right on your tail. Be careful."

"I should say the same for you," Ahsoka said. "But I'm pretty sure that you know who has it covered."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Speaking of that, we need to discuss something when we get back. About two little persons in the near future."

Padme must've told him about the babies. And she also must've told him that herself found out.

"Hey would you look at the time," Ahsoka said. "I gotta go. Catch you later Skyguy."

She shut off her comm before Anakin could respond. Ahsoka brought the ship out of hyperspace and came upon the volcanic planet. It was just like she pictured it. All red and orange, like a thousand volcanoes were going off at once. Which probably was happening but that's not the point.

"Activating stealth mode," Ahsoka called out. "All communications off and any unnecessary power sources shut off."

The ship went dark and the only thing that was on was the engine. Even their defense lasers were turned off, which meant that if they were attacked, they were screwed.

"Passing through the droid battalion now," Ahsoka said.

They flew through two droid ships, all of them holding their breath. They got passed both of them and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Entering planet atmosphere now," Ahsoka said.

They reached the surface and looked for a good place to land. It was difficult to find, the entire place was almost covered in lava. Ahsoka finally found a bank about a mile away from the compound. She landed them down on a bank, near a river of lava.

"Alright," Ahsoka said, grabbing her lightsabers and clipping them on her belt. "Let's go."

They walked out of the ship onto the ash that made up the ground on Mustafar. Immediately when Ahsoka stepped out, she felt a disturbance in the force. One of pain and betrayal. It was faint, but there. Then a voices rang out in her head.

"_You were the chosen one. You were said to bring balance to the force, not destroy it. Bring peace to the galaxy, not leave it in darkness."_

"_I hate you," a voice screamed back._

Ahsoka had no idea what was going on here. She stopped abruptly and leaned against the ship.

"_You were my brother Anakin. I loved you."_

The last part shocked Ahsoka to the core. What was Anakin doing at this spot. Had something happened while she was away?

"_Do not be afraid Ahsoka," a male's voice rang out. "This is but one of the many situations in the future that you prevented. Focus on your mission, we will talk soon."_

Ahsoka shook off the voices in her head. What was going on?

"Master," Renae said, bringing Ahsoka out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

Ahsoka looked up and saw all of the clones and her padawan looking at her.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "Just a disturbance in the force. I'll tell you later. Let's get moving."

Ahsoka took the lead and Renae followed suit. They walked along the hot river towards the compound. By the time they reached where they could see the buildings, they were thoroughly drenched in sweat.

"This armor needs to be air conditioned," Fives said and Ahsoka smiled.

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "Everyone down."

They all took cover behind a rock and Ahsoka looked towards the buildings.

"Rex," Ahsoka said. "What do we have?"

Rex peared around the corner of the rock and took out his binoculars.

"Two guard towers on the back side," Rex said. "Both with three assassin droids. I can see a platform with a ship on it, hanging over the lava river. Seems to be protected by the force field that protects rest of the compound, but impossible to get on it without going through the building."

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "Let's move."

They all crept forward and made their way towards the compound. They got to the first guard tower and crept underneath it.

"Silencers on," Ahsoka said. "On my mark."

All of the clones lined up their targets and waited for Ahsoka's signal.

"3, 2, 1, execute," Ahsoka said.

The clone's shots rang true and five droids dropped down with laser marks in their heads and Ahsoka crushed another with the force.

"We're in," Ahsoka said.

She turned on her comm and whispered into it.

"Commence landing now."

"Roger that," Anakin said.

Ahsoka motioned their attack force forward and they kept moving towards the compound. They reached a door that led inside and Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber.

"Cover me," Ahsoka said.

Renae ignited her saber and stood behind Ahsoka, facing the other way, while the clones did the same. Ahsoka thrust her lightsaber into the side of the door and started carving it out. She finally cut all the way through and force grabbed the door before it hit the ground. Ahsoka ignited her shoto, after setting the door down on the ground and moved inside. There were two droids checking out the noise and she dispatched them quietly.

"Move out," Ahsoka called and Renae and the clones moved inside.

They moved down the hallways, making their way towards the hidden platform. All of a sudden, they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that?" Renae asked.

"General Skywalker and Kenobi have arrived," Ahsoka said. "We have ten minutes before Grievous could give up on his forces. Move."

They started running down the hallways now, meeting very little resistance, no longer trying to be stealthy. They finally found the entrance to the platform and rounded the corner. It seems that Grievous had been expecting a possibility of an attack because he had his ship guarded by three droidekas and two magnaguards. They turned towards the group and started firing. Ahsoka and Renae began to deflect the bolts, while the clones took cover.

Luckily, the clones were very experienced with fighting droidekas by now and they had tossed thermal detonators at them. One managed to slip through the shield and destroy the droid, and the other two exploded in front of them, and knocked them off the platform, into the lava. The magnaguards advanced now, each one taking on their separate Jedi.

"Fives," Ahsoka yelled as she was fighting the droid. "Plant those charges."

The clones moved forward and started to destroy the ship. Ahsoka glanced over at Renae and saw that she was struggling. Ahsoka turned back to her own droid and pressed the attack. She managed to slip through the droid's defenses and cut him in half. She turned and ran towards Renae. The droid was so focused on Renae, it never saw Ahsoka coming. Ahsoka brought both of her lightsabers down through the droid and it crumpled to the ground, its entire body split in two. Ahsoka deactivated her sabers and so did Renae.

"Don't fret little one," Ahsoka said. "Those guys are tough."

Renae smiled and then Rex came over.

"General," he said. "The charges are set."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Let's blow it to hell."

"Yes sir," Rex said and nodded to Fives.

"Here we go boys," Fives yelled and activated the charges.

The amount of charges they brought was probably a little excessive, but it made for one great show. All of the clones started yelling in glee and Ahsoka smiled.

"Good work team," Ahsoka said. "Now let's go give General Skywalker some help. He probably is struggling without us."

They all moved back into the compound and simply followed the sound of explosions. They came across a large atrium where they found Anakin and Obi-Wan both engaged with General Grievous.

"You guys stay here," Ahsoka commanded. "Make sure that any droids do not come through that door. Renae you stay with them, I don't want you fighting Grievous yet."

Renae nodded and Ahsoka sprinted over to aid Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin managed to push Grievous back to seperate the group of fighters. Ahsoka appeared at Anakin's side and activated both of her lightsabers.

"Well," Ahsoka said. "Hope I'm not too late."

"Actually Snips," Anakin said. "You are right on time. Got the ship destroyed?"

"Yep," Ahsoka said. "No escape."

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "General, it looks like you have lost for the last time."

If Grievous could have a look of shock on his face, then it would have been that. The Jedi quickly advanced, and very soon after that, Grievous was no more.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

Well Grievous is dead! But the story takes an interesting turn. Who is the male voice, and why can Ahsoka feel the future? Then there is Dooku and Padme and all sorts of conflict in the future so stay tuned.

I am going on vacation soon, so I am going to try and get one more chapter in, maybe two, before I leave.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

The clones were excited, as they always were on a particularly tough battle where they won. Ahsoka let Fives take the head of General Grievous out to the troops to celebrate. Now as they sat in the hangar of their huge starship, Ahsoka and Renae watched as all of the surviving clones celebrated.

Ahsoka looked over at Renae and studied her. She was still covered in ash, heck everyone was. But she had a look of contentment on her face.

"Are they always this rowdy?" Renae asked out loud.

_**A/N**_

There is the next installment. Ending with a cliff hangar.

Ahsoka has put the plan in motion to change the code, and it seems like only one person stands in her way. But what will the outcome be of that. And Ahsoka's visions continue. What could be the meaning? Stay tuned to find out.

As always I do not own any of the characters.

Reviews, likes, and favs are always appreciated

"Only when we win," Ahsoka responded with a smile. "Want to see it get better?"

Renae nodded enthusiastically and Ahsoka grinned. She turned towards the crowd of clones and shouted.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!"

The clones stopped what they were doing and looked to the top of the supply crates where Ahsoka and Renae were sitting.

"You all did a hell of a job today," Ahsoka said. "We took a big step towards winning the war. So, first round is on me, General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and General Moore."

A huge roar went up through the crowd as every clone started thinking about their free drinks.

"I heard my name," Anakin said, coming to sit by them. "What did you get me into?"

"Just curiosity, how many credits do you have?" Ahsoka asked, smiling.

"Oh no," Anakin said. "You signed me up for free drinks again."

"Not just you," Ahsoka said. "Myself, Renae, and Obi-Wan too."

"You are gonna pay," Anakin said, no malice behind his threat.

Ahsoka just laughed and looked back towards the crowd.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "The council wishes to address us."

"So there was a reason you came here," Ahsoka said. "Not just to see your old padawan or chat for a while."

"Oh don't you worry," Anakin said. "We will be having a discussion later."

Ahsoka grinned, knowing exactly what he meant. She turned to Renae, who was still studying the clones.

"C'mon little one," Ahsoka said. "The council awaits."

They all got up and made their way to the main bridge.

_**Bridge**_

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Renae walked into the bridge and immediately all of the clones stood up and one said.

"Commander on bridge."

"As you were," Anakin said and moved towards the holo table where Obi-Wan was standing.

"Hey Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Guess what Ahsoka got us into?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and Ahsoka and groaned. "Free drinks again?"

Ahsoka just laughed and said, "What, they earned it."

"We can discuss this later, Master Tano," Obi-Wan said. "For now, we must report to the council."

Obi-Wan contacted the council and they all took a seat around the table. Renae stood behind Ahsoka.

The rest of the council room appeared as if they were sitting there, in the chamber.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker," Mace Windu said. "What news do you bring us?"

"Wait," Anakin said. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Mace turned towards Ahsoka and glared.

"And Master Tano he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "Before we get to the debriefing, I want to hear what Master Windu has to say. He obviously has something on his mind."

Everyone turned towards Mace Windu to see the shock on his face.

"Something to say, Master Windu?" Yoda asked. "To say to Master Tano, hmm?"

"It can wait," Mace Windu said.

"No it can't," Ahsoka said sternly. "What is the problem, Master Windu?"

"I should have never allowed you back into the order," Mace said. "You should still be expelled."

"How dare you," Anakin said but Ahsoka cut him off.

"Let him finish Anakin," Ahsoka said softly.

"Stayed true to the Jedi teachings for two years?" Mace scoffed. "I don't think so. I searched out your doings while you were away. Worked at Dexter's Diner?"

"You worked with Dex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes I did," Ahsoka said. "I didn't have a place to stay outside of the temple, and I didn't have enough credits to maintain a household. So I wandered around, looking for work. Unfortunately, do to my framing, I was refused from every job. I ran into Dex and he recognized me from what Obi-Wan told him about me. He offered me a job and a place to stay until I could find an apartment. I tried to pay him back but he wouldn't take the money. Said something about how I was treated wasn't right and he knew Master Kenobi would have sided with me."

"I went there numerous times during the period that you disappeared, how come I never saw you, or Dex mentioned you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I left from work that day and I asked Dex not to mention my existence there," Ahsoka said. "He understood completely. Once I got older, people started to recognize me less and less, and were a lot more friendly. I was able to rent an apartment close to the diner, and made a living there. When I wasn't working, I was practicing with my lightsaber or force techniques."

"And just how did you come upon your lightsaber?" Windu asked accusingly.

"I went past the warehouse where I was captured. It was laying in an alleyway. Must've gotten thrown from the explosion," Ahsoka said.

"You didn't break into the warehouse," Windu asked.

"You really think I was that stupid," Ahsoka fired back. "I was stunned when I wasn't guilty, I wasn't about to make it look like I was."

"What about all the male patrons at the diner," Windu said with a smug look. "I heard that you were pretty popular with your assets."

"That's enough," Anakin started again and once more, Ahsoka cut him off.

"Did Dex also tell you that we had to switch waitresses because the first time it happened I almost ripped the guy's head off?" Ahsoka asked.

"So you did have anger enter you thoughts," Windu said.

"Yes," Ahsoka said plainly. "It is a natural reaction to when someone is violating you. And anger shouldn't be a priority in deciding my fate as a Jedi. You might want to look in the mirror Master Windu."

"Enough of this," Windu said, standing up. "She clearly broke the rules of have a sexual relationship which is means of expulsion from the Jedi."

"If I may interrupt," Ahsoka said. "While I didn't have any relationship of the sorts, I do think one thing about that part of our code. Relationships can be harmful, I agree with this. They can make you do impulsive things to protect the ones you love. They can also be very powerful in helping a person. One of the things that kept me going was my relationship with Anakin. He was a father to me, and I loved him like one. The look of disappointment and sadness when he saw me leave, tore at my heart. I vowed to make myself better, so I could make his life better. I worked with Master Kenobi, Master Plo, Chancellor Amidala enough to where I see them as family, and I love them as such. I've only known my Padawan for a week and I am already seeing her as a daughter. I don't think relationships are bad. I see them as an ultimate good. It is what keeps us connected in the force."

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Very powerful words, from someone so young. Anyone else have something to add?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't reveal his secret now. It was too early. If they decided not to change the code, he would be expelled for sure.

"After the first battle of Geonosis," Anakin began. "I married Chancellor Amidala. It was in secret. Every day since I first met her, I thought about her. We grew to love each other. Now, she is pregnant with my child. Whenever I got too angry or frustrated, I thought of her and it calmed me right down. I am willing to leave the Jedi Order for her and my child."

Everyone seemed shocked at his confession. Everyone but Ahsoka, who already knew. Yoda looked around the room and sighed.

"The War, many things has it changed," Yoda said. "Changed, not only us, but people around us. Maybe the time, for our teachings to be changed, is now."

Windu stormed off screen and he appeared to have left the room.

"Discuss it more, when you get back, we will," Yoda said. "Now, report from Mustafar, you must tell."

The rest of the council meeting was in hushed tones. Everyone's mind was somewhere else. Even Master Yoda seemed distant. When the report was finished, Yoda dismissed them and the holo-pad went dark. Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Anakin.

"You know," Obi-Wan said. "A part of me always knew."

"I'm sorry master," Anakin said, with his head bowed.

"Sorry?" Obi-Wan said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand the necessity to secrecy. Not for your fate, no you would gladly throw that away for hers."

Anakin nodded with a smile to his face and Obi-Wan smiled as well.

"Don't you think a hug is in store here," Ahsoka said and everyone laughed.

After the commotion died down, everyone began to feel the exhaustion of the battle and headed to their respective quarters to clean up and rest. Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to shower yet, she was too tired. She laid down on her bed and began to close her eyes. He dream was a frightening one.

_It was of Obi-Wan and Padme. Padme was lying down on a bed after giving birth. Obi-Wan held a baby and leaning over Padme._

"_Save your energy," Obi-Wan pleaded._

"_There is good in him," Padme kept repeating. "There is good.."_

_Then the machine monitoring her went blank and Padme died._

Ahsoka woke with a sweat and looked around the room.

"_Do not fret Ahsoka, you have changed this future," a man's voice said._

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you," Ahsoka asked.

"_I am with the force itself," the man said. "You have reached a new level, one that even Master Yoda has not achieved."_

"You still didn't answer my question," Ahsoka repeated.

"_I am but an old Jedi," the man's voice said. "The master of one, and the finder of the Chosen One."_

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Qui-Gon."

"_Yes child," Qui-Gon said. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I am sorry that we are unable to meet in person."_

"Excuse me for asking Master Jinn," Ahsoka said. "But why are you here?"

"_Because you are ready to learn the secrets that have been intrusted to you," Qui-Gon replied._

"What secrets?" Ahsoka asked.

"_On Mortis," Qui-Gon began. "The daughter gave her life force to save you. She also transferred some of her force power with it. This is a power not known to any Jedi. Coupled with your already present force skills, it has made you a very powerful being in the force. You are able to sense things, even the wisest can't see. You can see the future, even if it is not real."_

"The visions," Ahsoka said. "I am seeing a future that doesn't exist."

"_In a sense yes," Qui-Gon said. "But in another no. You are not just seeing this future, but preventing it."_

"I don't follow what you mean," Ahsoka said.

"_Are you aware of the prophecy of the Chosen One?" Qui-Gon asked._

Ahsoka nodded and Qui-Gon continued,

"_It was meant to say that the Chosen One would bring balance to the force. But the prophecy was misread. It spoke of another, one trained under the Chosen One. While the Chosen One would bring balance to the force, the apprentice would regulate the future."_

"So," Ahsoka said. "I am preventing the horrible future."

"_Yes," Qui-Gon said. "Look back at all of the battles you have fought after you returned. Anakin killed Sidious, but you stalled the Sith until Anakin could arrive. You destroyed Grievous's way out, and Anakin dealt the final blow."_

It was true. During their fight with Grievous Anakin was the first to get through the droid general's defenses and slice his head off.

"_Your destiny is to protect the future," Qui-Gon said. "This is why the daughter's sacrifice worked on you."_

"So," Ahsoka said. "What do I do now?"

"_Use your feelings," Qui-Gon said. "Trust in the force."_

"Master Jinn," Ahsoka said. "Can I tell anyone about this."

"_That is up to you my friend," Qui-Gon said. "You know how painful the alternate future can be. It is your choice to reveal what people might do, if you are to fall. If you lose your way, the future you see, will become a reality."_

Ahsoka could tell that the presence of Qui-Gon was gone after his last statement. She had a lot to think about. All of the visions of pain and despair are still possible. But for how long. She shook her head and got up out of bed. She went to the shower and undresses while turning the water on.

Her black battle jumpsuit was covered in ash, dirt, and even a little blood. She had been nicked by Grievous, but the bleeding had almost stopped instantly. She stepped into the hot water and just let it pound over her body. The hot water loosened her aching muscles from the battle. She sat there and pondered the message from Qui-Gon for several minutes, trying to figure out if she should tell anyone. Anakin was the biggest problem in the equation. She saw what came of him, of Padme, what would she ever tell him. She decided against telling anyone for now.

She finished her shower and dried herself off. She returned to her room and looked for something to change into. Her black jumpsuit was out of the question for now. She had a spare at the temple, but they were still an hour away from there. She peered into her closet and found something. One of her old red jumpsuits. She looked at it and noticed one difference. This one would fit her perfectly now. Ahsoka smiled at the thought. She put it on and she had a weird nostalgia feeling about it. She couldn't stand to go back to sleep so she walked out of her room and towards the bridge.

Upon arriving at the bridge she found it relatively quite. Only a few men were running the ship, more because there was not a lot to do while the ship was in hyperspace. Most of the men were sleeping after the long battle. She walked to the front of the bridge and peered out of the front window. She could only see the ship moving at extreme speed through space, basically a blur of blue. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_Through the mist of the memory she saw Anakin leading men through the main gated of the Jedi Temple. She saw that they were members of the 501st Legion, Rex, Fives, they were all there. She looked at Anakin's expression and saw nothing but darkness. They entered the temple and immediately began firing on the unsuspecting Jedi. Ahsoka saw the extremely one sided battle and couldn't believe her eyes. Her vision went to Anakin entering the Council room where all the younglings were hidden. She saw him cutting them all down. No remorse in his actions. The vision shifted over to the library, where she saw two smoking bodies on the ground. She got a good view on them and saw that it was herself and Renae, eyes rolled back, and numerous blaster marks riddling their body._

"Master," Ahsoka heard her name call out.

"NOO," Ahsoka screamed and ignited her lightsabers, and jumped on the voice behind her, pinning the body to the ground and ready to strike.

What she saw though was her padawan Renae on the bridge of the Republic cruiser. She saw the terrified look on her padawan and quickly deactivated her lightsabers. She backed away, looking at her hands in disbelief.

"Master?" Renae said warily. "What's wrong?"

Ahsoka couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh," Renae said. "Come here, let's get you back to bed."

Renae took Ahsoka and leaned her on her shoulder. She half carried Ahsoka back to her quarters and laid her down on her bed.

"Can't let this happen," Ahsoka said. "I have to stop this."

"What?" Renae said. "What do you have to stop."

Ahsoka finally seemed to snap out of her trance and shook her head. She looked at Renae and said,

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me, please."

"You are forgiven," Renae said. "You have had a very stressful day. You need rest."

Ahsoka nodded and laid down.

"We will be back in about a half an hour. Sleep until then. I will stay here to make sure that no one disturbs you," Renae said.

Ahsoka nodded again and was almost out instantly. Renae sat back in her chair and watched Ahsoka sleep. She looked way more peaceful this way. Not tired, not angry, not happy, just peaceful. Renae shuddered at one thing though. When Ahsoka had turned on her and pinned her to the ground, she saw nothing but evil in the eyes of Ahsoka, and she was terrified of that.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the next installment. Two chapters in one day, special huh? Just to let you know, this will be the last chapter of this story for about a week or so, I'm headed on vacation.

The voice is finally revealed to be Qui-Gon and the remnants of the daughter remain in Ahsoka. But if the daughter remains, then what of the son? And all the premonitions of the future, is it helpful or harmful?

Also doing a quick poll. The next conflict needs a planet to take place on. Leave a review on the planet you want it to be on and I will choose randomly and give you a shout out next chapter. You have a week, use your time wisely. :)

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_

Back from vacation for this story as well. I'm sorry it has been so long. College stuffs to get ready for.

**Chapter 10**

Ahsoka woke up to Renae shaking her softly.

"Master," Renae said. "We have arrived on Coruscant."

Ahsoka sat up on the bed and stretched out. She looked around and saw that Renae hadn't moved from the position that she was in before. She then remembered what had happened last night.

"Renae," Ahsoka said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize Master," Renae said. "You have been under a lot of stress lately. Do you want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry Renae," Ahsoka said. "But this is something that I need to discuss with Master Yoda."

"It's alright," Renae said. "I think I am hardly qualified for answering questions of a Master."

"Everyone is qualified through the force," Ahsoka said. "Now let's get going, we still have to buy drinks for the boys."

Renae nodded and smiled as the two stood up and walked out of Ahsoka's room.

_**Jedi Temple**_

After the drinks that the Jedi provided for their victorious troops, they headed to the temple to begin what would seem to be a long debate about changing the code. Ahsoka and Renae made their way to their room in the temple.

"Alright young one," Ahsoka said when they entered the room. "I have a council meeting that could last who knows how long. So I want you to get some rest, meditate for about an hour, and then work on your saber skills for two hours. If I haven't returned yet from the meeting, study in the library, I will call you on your comm when the meeting is over, and then we have a trip to take."

"Yes master," Renae said bowing, then heading to her room.

Ahsoka smiled and then went to her room to change. She slipped off her red jumpsuit and put on her black one. She neatly hung up the red suit in her closet and then made her way out of the room. She walked towards the council room, lost in thought. How well would the other masters take this news. It seemed that Obi-Wan would be on their side, but what of the others. She knew that Master Windu would not be happy about this at all. When she arrived at the council room, only Master Yoda was there.

"Master Tano," Yoda said. "Early you are."

"I was hoping I would be," Ahsoka said. "I have to speak to you about something."

"Sit," Yoda said. "Say what distresses you."

"Well," Ahsoka said, taking a seat. "These last couple of days, I have been seeing visions. Only, they are visions of an alternate future. I wondered what those meant, and then Master Qui-Gon talked to me. He said he has become one with the force."

"The path to immortality, Master Jinn has found," Yoda said. "Spoken to me occasionally, he has. Mentioned your visions, he did not."

"He left it to me to tell anyone," Ahsoka said. "You would be the only one I have told."

"Hmm," Yoda said. "These visions, a future you are preventing?"

"That is what Qui-Gon said," Ahsoka said. "He said that if I were to fall, the future that I saw in my visions could alter itself to be a reality. I saw visions of multiple Jedi dying. I was dead with my padawan. Padme died with Obi-Wan by her side. Obi-Wan was fighting Anakin and Anakin had turned to the dark side."

Ahsoka looked away and out the window. A small sob came out and Ahsoka refused to let herself cry in front of Master Yoda.

"Keep on the right path, you must," Yoda said. "Easy, it may not be. But necessary it is. Not just for the Jedi, but for your soul, it is."

"Yes Master," Ahsoka said.

"Help you, as much as I can, I will," Yoda said. "Meditate more on this, I will. But, time for the council meeting, it is."

Ahsoka nodded as she saw the Jedi Masters start to file in. Ahsoka moved over to her seat and smiled when Anakin walked in. He made a beeline for his chair and sat down next to Ahsoka.

"Nervous?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well," Anakin said. "My fate as a Jedi depends on this meeting, so yeah, a little."

"Always so dramatic," Ahsoka said, getting a smile out of Anakin. "You have my support in this, plus Obi-Wan's. And I even think Master Yoda will help us."

"I know," Anakin said. "I am still just so anxious."

"Relax," Ahsoka said. "This all will be ov-," but she stopped suddenly.

Anakin looked at her with a puzzled face before following her gaze. There stood Mace Windu across the room, glaring at the two of them. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka and saw a tinge of fear in her expression. She looked like she had a brave face, but only Anakin had known her well enough to see through her mask.

"Hey," Anakin said to Ahsoka. "Forget about him. He can't do anything to you. The council is behind you more than they are Windu right now."

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath and turned towards Obi-Wan, who walked in the room.

"Well," Obi-Wan said while he was sitting down. "This is sure to be a fun meeting."

Ahsoka snorted at his sarcasm and Anakin smiled at his old master.

"Attention," Yoda said. "Call this meeting to Order, I do."

All of the masters fell silent and Yoda looked around the room.

"A very important topic, we will talk about today," Yoda said. "The Jedi Code, sacred it is. Never has it been changed, in over 900 years. Master Tano, wish a change in the code you do?"

"Yes Master," Ahsoka said. "Relationships are not the problem in attachment. We don't fear relationships, they are powerful and strong. They give someone a cause to fight for. What we really fear is that we will care too much for a person, and end up letting them down. I had formed a bond with Anakin during my time as a padawan. He was like my father, I learned everything from him. It tore me apart when I left, because I knew I let him down. But I was able to do extraordinary things when I saw that Anakin was in trouble. Forming that bond, enhanced my skills, and even though most people will not admit it, we have all formed bonds like that. Whether it be romantic, family, or friend relationship, they all have strengthened our well being. So, I urge you to change the code and allow them openly."

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Powerful words, spoken by someone so young."

"Master," Windu said. "If I may speak."

"Of course Master Windu," Yoda said.

"Relationships can do more harm than good," Windu began. "How many times have people done reckless things because of the person that could be affected by whatever is threatening them. They could put their lives, and other unnecessary lives on the line for one person."

"Isn't that what a Jedi is supposed to be though," Ahsoka interrupted. "A being that would sacrifice themselves for others?"

"Wasting life for one person is not worth it," Windu said through gritted teeth.

"What if that rallies people around you though?" Ahsoka replied. "What if a squadron of clones saw a Jedi put their life on the line for a child that could be caught in the crossfire. Do you think that they would yell at said Jedi for doing something that could get them killed? No, I believe that they would rally behind that person."

"That is enough," Windu snapped. "I am tired of being berated by a child."

"Be careful Master Windu," Ahsoka said calmly. "You are letting your anger get the better of you."

"AM I?!" Windu yelled as he stood up and ignited his purple lightsaber.

Anakin immediately jumped up, followed by Obi-Wan, with their lightsabers ignited as well. Ahsoka just stood calmly, not even reaching for her sabers. All Mace did was stand there, eyes dark and staring right at Ahsoka. One by one, the other Jedi Masters stood up and surrounded Mace.

"Master Windu," Ahsoka said. "Think for just a second. This isn't you."

All Windu did was laugh.

"No, no, no," Windu said. "I am much worse than this."

All at once Mace force slammed the ground, knocking all of the masters off their feet. He picked up Ahsoka in a choke hold.

"You will not meddle in my affairs again!" Mace said and threw her out of the window.

Ahsoka screamed at the pain of the glass cutting her body as she was flung out of the council room and plummeted towards the ground. She briefly saw Windu running out of the council room while Anakin was looking out of the window to where she was falling. Ahsoka simply closed her eyes, and prepared herself for what was going to happen.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest update.

YESSSSS. I love cliffhangers, especially involving a huge plot twist. What becomes of Ahsoka, and could this lead to Anakin's fall to the dark side, becoming so enraged at Windu? And what exactly does Windu have planned? Tune in for the next chapter

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_

Late night upload for me. Hope you appreciate it!

**JP-** For this story, I can say that the Son is not controlling Windu. The son will come into play later, but not now.

All the others that reviewed thanks so much!

**Chapter 11**

Ahsoka woke up to a dull pain. She ached all over. She remembered force slowing her body to the ground so the impact wouldn't kill her. It had, however, broken several bones. Ahsoka opened her eyes and found herself chained to a bed in a dark room. She frowned at the thought. She had been captured, and chained to a bed. She growled at the thought of Windu, who probably was in the next room right now. She took in her surroundings and spotted her lightsabers on a table on the other side of the room. She tried to force them over to her but she couldn't. She looked at the cuffs and saw that they had special properties to them. They limited her force ability. She couldn't even sense where she was at. She guessed still somewhere on Coruscant. She can't have been moved that far.

Suddenly the door opened and a figure walked in.

"There is no need to struggle," the voice said. "Those chains are unbreakable once you are contained in them."

Ahsoka knew that voice. It was a voice from her past, one that she hadn't heard in a long time. Ahsoka's eyes widened in realization.

"Barris?" Ahsoka gasped.

Barris came into the meager light that was lighting the room. She had an evil grin on her face and was wearing a solid black assassin outfit. Ahsoka could see two lightsabers on either of Barris's hips and a holster for a blaster on her right calf and a sheath for a knife on her left calf. On her back slung a sniper rifle, complete with many high tech enhancements. All of it made Barris look very deadly.

"In the flesh," Barris said, walking over to the bed besides Ahsoka.

Barris grabbed a chair and sat it next to the bed. She took the rifle off her back and set it up against the wall next to her chair and sat down.

"I thought you were dead?" Ahsoka said, horrified.

"You think that a couple of clones could handle me," Barris scoffed. "Especially with such a corrupt government as this?"

"Who?" Ahsoka said. "Why? How?"

"The same man that tossed you out of the window," Barris said.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. That is why Windu always treated her like shit. He had a plan that could be prevented by Ahsoka's return.

"Surprised aren't you?" Barris said. "Actually ingenious. Windu wanted power over the Jedi and I thought it was a great idea. We devised a plan together to start weakening the Jedi. He had me organize bombing the Temple, while he sabotaged evidence to keep the investigation going longer. That was until you and Skywalker started breaking through our defenses. Then we noticed how big of a threat Skywalker could be. The Chosen One was really powerful, but he let his emotions get the best of him. So what better way to destroy his esteem than get rid of someone he cared about the most. So we framed you. It almost worked, I led you perfectly to the warehouse. I made one mistake of letting Ventress know about me speaking to you, and Skywalker was able to save your ass before you could be executed. The plan had to be revised. Luckily for us, you did something better than dying. You just left. It tore Skywalker apart. I don't know how he lasted as long as he did, but he was close. We were about to take out Kenobi when you returned to the Order."

"How did Windu get you out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Same way he got you out," Barris said. "Left a card outside my door and my lightsabers right next to it. This time though, he brainwashed all of the clones to make them think like they had executed me. Such weak minded creatures the clones are."

"Shut the hell up," Ahsoka yelled. "They are all good men and are more brave than you even think is possible."

"Don't lie to yourself," Barris said with a sickening smile. "After I was out, I escaped to the underbelly of Coruscant and stayed in the shadows. If something needed fixing, Windu would contact me and I would take care of it."

"So you tuned Sith," Ahsoka said. "Along with him."

"No," Barris said. "Jedi. Sith. Two sides of a coin that no longer matter. We don't focus on petty grudges that the Sith believe in, and we don't hold the high morals the Jedi preach. We fight to sustain power. To keep people in their place. There is no light and dark side. There are only mortals, and us, the Immortals."

"So you have me here," Ahsoka said. "What do you want with me?"

"Well it's simple," a man's voice said. Windu's voice. "We need Skywalker. But he needs to abandon faith in the Jedi and the republic," Windu said.

"How are you going to manage that," Ahsoka challenged. "He saw what you did to me. You think her is going to believe you?"

"He won't be himself," Windu said. "Let's take a walk."

Barris roughly lifted Ahsoka to her feet, Ahsoka groaning in pain. Barris showed no sympathy and pushed Ahsoka after where Windu was walking. The went through a hallway and came across a large opening. They appeared to be in a warehouse of sorts. In the middle of the building was a giant machine with a chair sitting underneath it. Walking throughout the building were people in Mandalorian armour.

"You hired Death Watch," Ahsoka asked.

"Hired, no," WIndu responded. "Partnership, yes. The Death Watch and I share a similar agreement. So they are now part of the Immortals. We promised them power, they jumped at the opportunity. Of course, Mandalore would be theirs. We would have Coruscant. We have been conversing with the Nightsisters, or what remains of them. They have a small band that would be interested in taking back Dathomir. Many groups that are not fond of the Jedi, Sith, or Hutts. All interested in maintaining power on their perspective systems though."

They continued walking until they had reached the center of the room.

"The machine will do wonders for our cause," Windu said. "This machine can erase a memory as strong as Master Yoda's. It sends incredibly intense electric bolts that target the frontal cortex in the brain. He won't remember a thing. Once we capture Skywalker, we will manipulate his memories to help our cause. With the Chosen One on our side, nobody stands a chance. Even more so that we have the Chancellor in our back pocket. It's a package deal. Plus, a child of the Chosen One on the way means even more to our legacy."

"Why don't you use that machine on me then?" Ahsoka asked. "It seems like more allies to your cause would be helpful."

"No, no, no," Windu said. "You are to be Vader's first kill."

The name Vader sent chills up her spine. It was like that name triggered something inside of her. She suddenly went limp and Windu scoffed at her.

"Take her back to her cell," Windu said at two members of the Death Watch. "Barris, watch over her. She does anything funny, put a hole in her head."

Barriss nodded and started to lead the way back to Ahsoka's cell.

"Oh and Ahsoka," Windu said and Ahsoka looked at him. "Welcome to hell."

After he said that he pulled a lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. It was jet black. Not like a Death Watch sword, but a lightsaber that was black. Windu laughed as the Death Watch dragged Ahsoka away.

Once the reached Ahsoka's room again, the guards chained her back up to the bed and left the room. Barriss looked at Ahsoka and scowled.

"Pathetic," she said. "Some Jedi Master. Don't worry, I will be monitoring you, so don't do anything that will get you killed. I'm always looking for an excuse."

Barriss smiled evilly and walked out of the room. Ahsoka's eyes started to well up in tears as she laid alone in the darkness. She tried to reach out with the force, but couldn't manage it. She tried again, attempting to get anything out. She did manage to launch herself into another vision. This one was more clear than the others.

_There stood a man, clad in all black. He had a black helmet that masked his face and a machine that seemed like it was breathing for him. He stood on a large balcony, overlooking the city of Coruscant. He was watching the Jedi Temple burn. She could feel the satisfaction radiating off of him. He watched as a jet black flag with a red star in the middle was raised over the Senate building._

"_Status Rex," the man in black said._

_There stood Captain Rex, in all black armour, behind the man with a holopad._

"_Dooku has been destroyed," Rex said. "The droid factories have all been shut down. The CIS is no more. Reports from the legions around the galaxy have confirmed that their Jedi generals are dead. Only ones not accounted for are Yoda and Kenobi. Otherwise all is according to plan, Lord Vader."_

"_Very well," Vader said. "Carry on."_

_Rex left Vader's side and he was alone on the balcony. From behind his black cape that he wore, he pulled out a lightsaber. It was Ahsoka's. He turned it over, looking at the design._

"_Traitor," was all he said before crushing the lightsaber with the force._

Ahsoka awoke with a cold sweat. It took her a while to remember where she was. When she did, she looked at the ceiling, hoping to come to a conclusion on how to escape. She couldn't find one.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

A new ring of people are in play to ransack the universe, called the Immortals. The name has no correlation with the Marvel Universe immortals, but I rather derived the name from the Persian Immortal, who fought in the time of Xerxes role in leadership of Persia. This is the same time period as the Last Stand of the 300 Spartans in the war between Persia and Greece.

How is Ahsoka going to escape all this mess? Will Anakin be captured and turned? Will Ahsoka have to do something that she never could imagine? Stay tuned to find out.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Marijke Bush-** Chapter 12 is right now! LOL

**Chapter 12**

It was the same thing everyday for Ahsoka. They would come in, give her meager amounts of food, let her use the bathroom, and then chain her back up to the bed. Day after day after day, she wondered if the Jedi thought she was dead at that point.

As for escaping, she still had no idea how to get out of there. She would watch for any doorways along their way to the bathroom but there were none except for the one that led directly into the large chamber. One thing was good though, she had almost fully healed from her drop. Turns out bedrest is really good to repair a broken body.

Almost every night she would be subjected to another vision of the future, and the visions were getting clearer and more detailed. She could only decipher that it meant that this future was coming quick, unless she did something to stop it. She had to figure out how to get out of here.

The next night, after she was being escorted back from the bathroom, she saw a dark blur enter her room. Figuring that it was just Barris again, she prepared for some interrogation. They had been doing this periodically, no torture was involved, but Barris asking where Anakin may be. Ahsoka said nothing, and Barris just told gruesome stories about what was going to happen to her. When she entered her room, she didn't see anyone. She was confused at that, either her mind was playing tricks on her, or someone was hiding. The Death Watch that were escorting her saw no difference, which didn't surprise her. Weak minded fools.

Just as she was about to be chained to the bed, a flash of a blue lightsaber cut through the two Death Watch members. Ahsoka turned around to see her padawan standing there, holding out her lightsabers.

"Renae," Ahsoka said. "How did you-," she continued before she was cut off by an enormous hug from Renae.

"I knew you weren't dead," The young one said.

Ahsoka merely smiled and hugged the girl back. They parted and Ahsoka took the lightsabers out of Renae's hand.

"We should be able to get out fine," Renae said. "Windu is gone and I haven't seen anyone else."

Just then a laser from a blaster rifle hit Renae square in the chest.

"NOOO," Ahsoka yelled and bent down over Renae.

"She obviously missed me," Barris said, still holding her smoking sniper rifle.

"You," Ahsoka said through gritted teeth while standing up. "Have cause enough pain this life."

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and Barris laughed.

"Who's going to stop me," Barris said. "You?"

Barris pulled out her own sabers and ignited them. Two black beams shone in the dark room.

"There is a reason that we are called immortals," Barris said and attacked.

The lightsabers were a blur of black and green against each other. Ahsoka found herself moving faster than she ever thought was possible. She thrusted whenever she thought she had an opening and parried every blow. They never left the room that Ahsoka was chained in, but Ahsoka made sure to keep away from Renae's form. Barris would notice this and try to push towards it, but Ahsoka held strong. They kept at this for many minutes, just a whir of sabers.

"Taking down your padawan was nothing," Barris said in their duel. "No wonder she died so quick, seeing her teacher."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, but pressed her attack instead. She started leaping off the bed and trying to spin Barris around. Barris was able to block every strike like it had been delivered by a youngling. Finally after two quick strikes from her lightsaber and shoto, she found a small opening and managed to land a kick on Barris's midsection. This did little to move the Immortal, but it did dislodge one of her blasters and it skidded over to Renae's unmoving side. Barris took a step back, but laughed it off.

"You've learned nothing," Barris said. "For a Jedi master, you are pathetic. Just like your old master."

That did it for Ahsoka. She yelled and launched a barrage of attacks that no one in the galaxy could have possibly hoped to block. Before Barris knew it, in two strikes Ahsoka had cut off her legs and one of her arms. Barris landed on the ground, her lightsabers flown across the room along with her severed limbs. She laid on the ground, moaning from the pain. Ahsoka had a weird feeling come upon her in the force, but shook it off.

"Barris," Ahsoka said. "How could you?"

"The Jedi were evil," Barris stammered, struggling with the pain.

"Palpatine was evil," Ahsoka started yelling. "Windu is evil! The Jedi are not even close to evil!"

Ahsoka looked down at the writhing form of Barris, she almost knew what to say, like the words were choreographed for her.

"You were my sister Barris," Ahsoka said. "I loved you."

"I HATE YOU," Barris screamed.

Ahsoka was hit in the gut with those words. Not just because they hurt her, but she got a strong feeling in the force from them. She remembered those words from her time on Mustafar, but the vision that she remembered was getting cloudy, almost disappearing.

"I'm sorry Barris," Ahsoka said, before plunging her lightsaber into the heart of her former friend.

Barris stopped moving as Ahsoka took out her sword. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and knelt down over Barris's body. She closed the fallen Jedi's eyes sighed.

"May you find forgiveness on the other side," Ahsoka whispered to the corpse of Barris.

"Hey," a man's voice said from the doorway.

Ahsoka looked up to see a member of the Death Watch with a gun pointed straight at her.

"What the hell-" before a blaster bolt hit the man square in the head.

Ahsoka whipped her head around to find Renae propped up on her shoulder, with Barris's blaster still smoking.

"So uncivilized," Renae said weakly with a chuckle.

Ahsoka was over to her side in seconds.

"It's going to be fine," Ahsoka said, examining the wound. "Missed everything vital, not too much blood loss, you'll be fine."

"Did you take care of her," Renae asked.

Ahsoka looked over to the body of Barris and turned back towards her padawan. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded.

"Good," Renae said. "This hurts like a bitch."

Ahsoka laughed at her padawan's comment and tore a strip of clothing off her body to put pressure on her padawan's wound.

"Oh just to let you know," Renae said. "I activated my tracking beacon. Anakin and the 501st should be here any minute."

As on cue, a giant explosion sounded in the other room, and soon blaster sounds filled the air. The fight sounded pretty one sided though.

"How many troops did they bring," Ahsoka asked, while still trying to patch up Renae's wound.

"Enough to capture a city," Renae said and Ahsoka looked at her with wide eyes. "A very large city."

"I can't believe that they put that many clones on the line for me," Ahsoka said, astonished.

"Oh, no we didn't assign any," Renae said and Ahsoka looked at her with a confused face. "It was a volunteer only mission."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and Renae smiled.

"You may not realize what impact you have made," Renae said. "But to the 2,567 clones out there, you have made some."

Just then Anakin burst through the door with Rex and Fives close on his tail.

"Ahsoka!" he said and rushed over to her.

"Hey Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "How's it going."

"How's it going," he asked. "You fall from the top of the Jedi Temple, only to be captured, presumed dead I might add, and then end up here. How do you think it's going."

"I think you are glad for all the excitement," Ahsoka said. "The domestic life is not going to be good to you."

"General," Rex said, getting Anakin's attention. "You need to see this."

Anakin turned around and his eyes grew large. They fell on the corpse of Barris.

"Barris," Anakin said out loud. "Barris captured you?"

"Windu freed her," Ahsoka said. "She was working with him."

"We need to find him," Anakin said through gritted teeth.

"We need to get Renae out of here," Ahsoka said. "He can wait. Fives, get me a corpsman."

"Right away sir," Fives said and ran off.

Anakin walked over to Ahsoka and knelt down beside her and Renae.

"How are you doing kid," Anakin asked Renae.

"Spectacular," Renae said sarcastically and Anakin and Ahsoka laugh.

Fives returns with a corpsman soon and they carry Renae off. Ahsoka gets up to leave the room and looks back at her bed. Anakin has already left to check on the status of the battle with Rex, so Ahsoka is by herself.

"Did I do it," Ahsoka asked out loud. "Did I prevent the future?"

"_For now, yes," Qui-Gon said. "The prophecy remains true. You must keep Anakin's anger in check with Windu, his anger could consume him. He could still turn to be evil you have seen. He could still turn to be Darth Vader."_

**_A/N_**

There it is, the latest chapter.

We say goodbye to Barris for good now, but it does seem that the alternate future and present are colliding, what other secrets are out there? And can Ahsoka keep Anakin's anger in check? Stay tuned to find out!

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

**Question Answering Time**

**Guest-** You commented on the last chapter about the language. I don't know if you were referring to the comments or the story but I did list in the description that it was rated T for Language and Violence.

**karisdaae24601- **I hope that you don't hate me too much, but I appreciate the enthusiasm in your comment.

**TheForceWithinUs- **If you still don't want to mention the details that I didn't include I understand but I am always looking for constructive criticism.

**Plus thanks to all these fine people who left a great review!**

Pellaeon the 1st, .5851, IzoH, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, TaitanoRules555

**And Finally**

**Marijke Bush-** Chapter 13 is right now! :)

**Chapter 13**

Ahsoka didn't leave Renae's side while she was in the hospital. Renae slept a lot which was good, she spent some time in the bacta tank. When she was awake, Ahsoka was either telling her stories about her past, or force techniques. One particular day, Anakin came into the room while Renae was sleeping. Ahsoka was reading on her holopad about reports from the war. Yoda had finally managed to get to Kashyyyk and once he was there, the Republic won in days. They still had vague leads on where Dooku could be and had no idea where Windu was or the rest of the Immortals.

"Hey Snips," Anakin said.

"Hey," Ahsoka said tiredly.

"How long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?" Anakin asked, sitting down across from her.

"Couple weeks," Ahsoka said.

"That's not good," Anakin said. "You need to try and rest."

"That's not important right now," Ahsoka said. "We need to find Dooku and Windu and end this war."

"You can't do that on your own," Anakin said. "Especially if you are too tired to do so."

"I thought you might say that," Anakin said. "So I brought my ace in the hole."

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked before she saw another person step into the room.

"Padme," Ahsoka said. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you," Padme said, sitting down next to Anakin. "Also moving in."

"Moving in?" Ahsoka said. "But how?"

"Well," Anakin began. "While you were captured and holed up in the hospital with Renae, the council decided to change the code and allow relationships. That gives people free reign to live with anyone they want to. So, Padme is going to live in the temple with me."

"That's fantastic," Ahsoka said.

"Yes," Padme said. "I can't think of a better way to raise our child."

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "I meant to tell you something."

"What?" Padme asked.

"You are carrying twins," Ahsoka said.

Anakin and Padme had shocked faces on. Ahsoka looked back and forth between them.

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "You haven't looked at a scan of the babies yet?"

"No," Padme said. "I just haven't had the time."

"Padme," Ahsoka said. "You are five months into your pregnancy. You have been showing for weeks, you really need to get an ultrasound."

"How did you know it was twins?" Anakin asked.

"I sensed it with the force," Ahsoka said nonchalantly. "Why? Didn't you?"

"No Ahsoka," Anakin said. "I did not."

"Well I'm sure it was just because you were distracted," Ahsoka said.

"Well," Padme said. "Everything aside from my pregnancy, you need to sleep."

Ahsoka started to argue back before she was silenced by the hand of Padme.

"This is an executive order from the Chancellor," Padme said with a smug look.

Ahsoka knew she had been caught. The Jedi served the Republic and that meant taking orders from the Chancellor. She sighed and looked at Anakin who was holding back a laugh.

"You did this," Ahsoka said to Anakin. "You can't use your wife as leverage over me."

"Can and did, Snips," Anakin said. "Now off to bed."

Ahsoka grumbled and reluctantly got up. She walked out of the hospital room and moved towards her quarters. She walked down the halls of the temple and she let her mind wander. She needed to find out where one of the two leaders of evil were. The question was, who is the bigger threat. Windu or Dooku? She tried to think of any place that Dooku might return to for safety.

Ahsoka reached her quarters and got into her bed. Thoughts still running through her head, she fell asleep.

Ahsoka did not have a dream of the future that night. She had a dream of a planet. It was a serene planet, covered in turu-grass. There were valley canopy forests that seemed to stretch for came upon a big city. The name came to her unconsciously, Corvala. She fast forwarded to a small place, where she saw Master Plo reaching out to a small togruta. She could see the force aura around her. Then she noticed similar face markings. She then realized that this was her.

**The Next Day**

Ahsoka woke up from the pleasant dream and stretched out. She looked at the clock and saw that she had slept for almost twelve standard hours. She sat up and remembered her dream. She dreamt about her home planet of Shili. She hadn't had one of those dreams in a long time. Then it all hit her. She felt the safest and calmest at her home. She had contemplated returning to Shili many times after she left the order. She knew that would be a comfort zone for anyone. She knew exactly where Dooku was.

**War Room**

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "I have a lead on where Count Dooku is hiding."

She had gathered a few of the head Jedi in the war room to discuss her plan. Among them were Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Master Plo.

"I had a hunch about his whereabouts, so I took a look at the planet of Serenno," Ahsoka said. "Dooku's home planet."

She pulled up a map of the planet and it's surrounding atmosphere.

"As you can see there are eight droid battleships orbiting the planet," Ahsoka said. "With those eight, I can only guess that there are twenty plus battalions on the surface. I think that is where Dooku is hiding."

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Well sought out, your hunch is. Believe this, I do."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said. "The problem is that we do not have the man power to invade a system with 20 or more battalions."

"What about a small team," Anakin suggested. "Ten or so troops. Get in, take out Dooku, get out."

"Too risky," Ahsoka said. "With that many droids, we would be for sure spotted."

"How do suggest we deal with this Ahsoka," Plo said.

"How many systems still have droids on them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not many," Obi-Wan said. "Mygeeto, Felucia, and Saleucami."

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "The only way that we will get this done, is by taking those systems, while containing Dooku's forces at Serenno. After we take the systems, an all out assault on Serenno is the only way to defeat him."

"A lot of death," Yoda began. "There will be. However, no other way I see is possible."

"What of the Immortals?" Anakin said. "What happens if Windu strikes?"

"We need to have a team alert for that," Ahsoka said. "But I think that it will take him a while. We knocked out most of his troops in that warehouse. I'm guessing that he is going to lay low for a while, gather up more forces. Hopefully we will have dealt with Dooku by then."

"Alright," Anakin said. "What are your orders?"

"Master Plo and Mundi," Ahsoka said. "Take Commander Bacara and his troops to Mygeeto. Master Yoda, take Master Secura to Felucia with Commander Bly's troops. Master Skywalker and I will take Captain Rex and the 501st to Saleucami. Master Kenobi and Master Unduli will stay here with Commander Cody's troops in case Windu does strike. Clear?"

All the Jedi nodded.

"May the force be with us all," Ahsoka said.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Set up chapter, sorry it was boring. There will be a plethora of action coming up though, I can assure you that. I'm going to do my best to describe the planets for you. Unfortunately, you will only see Ahsoka's battle. This story is focused on her, so I feel that bouncing around battle to battle would take the focus away.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

**TaitanoRules555- **I have a way to show how the other battles ended up. They will come in reports from the other Jedis so you will be able to get a glimpse

**Chapter 14**

**Saleucami**

"Renae!," Ahsoka said through her comm. "We could really use an update!"

The siege of Saleucami had begun and Ahsoka and her squad of troops were pinned down in the courtyard of the droid plant. She and Anakin had split forces, Ahsoka had taken clones to knock out the droid plant while Anakin went for the command center. Renae was aboard the command ship. The Republic forces had completely destroyed the droid battleships in orbit around the planet. Renae was not ready for battle, so she was monitoring the progress on the ship.

"Anakin is moving relatively easy," Renae said through the comm. "Looks like you got the brunt of the forces."

"Tell me something that I don't know," Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

Ahsoka looked over to her next in command clone.

"Commander!" she shouted. "Take half of the troops and flank them! We will provide cover!"

"Yes sir," the clone said. "You heard the General, MOVE!"

The portion of clones started around the back and Ahsoka turned to the remaining clones.

"COVERING FIRE," she yelled and the clones started pouring ammo into the droids across the courtyard.

Ahsoka herself jumped on top of a slab of concrete and started deflecting blaster bolts. It seemed like the droids were drawn to the Jedi more than the flanking clones. The droids concentrated fire on Ahsoka's area and more clones started to fall.

"Keep at it boys!" Ahsoka yelled. "Just a little bit longer!"

She heard shouts across the line from various clones.

"Take that clankers."

"Watch your left!"

"Man down! Man down!"

"We can't hold them!"

"Corpsman!"

Ahsoka intensified her defense and started to go on the offense. She moved forward slowly but surely. Droids were falling left and right. She finally got to the front lines and started cutting down droids. A cheer went up from behind her as the clones charged to help their commander. Soon after that, droids started falling from the back of their formation. The flanking mission was a success. Quickly the rest of the droid forces were destroyed.

"Excellent work men," Ahsoka said. "Now, we have a factory to destroy. Be prepared for more droids ahead."

The men nodded and started towards the factory.

"Renae," Ahsoka said into her comm. "What is the status with Master Skywalker?"

"Just about to enter the command center," Renae said. "Now."

Ahsoka heard a giant explosion in the distance and smiled.

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "Tell Master Skywalker when he is done taking out the trash, he can help clean up this mess."

"Yes master," Renae said.

Ahsoka turned back to the men and walked towards the front of the ranks.

"Let's move out men," Ahsoka ordered and they marched towards the factory.

**Droid Factory**

When Ahsoka and her troops arrived, the blast doors were sealed shut on the factory. Ahsoka reached out with the force and could sense plenty of droids inside.

"Alright men," Ahsoka yelled. "Place charges on the door and get behind some cover. There is a world of hurt inside that door for anyone without proper protection."

The men nodded and moved behind cover. Three men took their thermal detonators and placed them on the door. Once they were all set they ran back to where the rest of the clones were.

"Listen up," Ahsoka yelled. "Once those doors are off, pour all you've got into that room. Bring the rain boys."

A general whoop went through the crowd and Ahsoka smiled at that. These clones wanted the war over, now. They were willing to kill every droid in the way to do that. Ahsoka nodded to the demolition team and they proceeded to blow the door off its hinges. As soon as the clones knew the door was gone, they all fired blaster shots continuously into the doorway. After a couple of minutes of doing this, the droids finally started to fire back. Ahsoka wondered why it took so long. Then through the smoke, she saw a line of destroyer droids start marching through the doorway. The clones blasters did nothing against those shields. Ahsoka calmed her mind and focused on the droids. There were twenty in all. She reached out with the force and felt the droids inside their shields. She held her hand up and started to levitate the droids. They all stopped firing, wondering what was happening to them. Ahsoka smiled and then closed her hand. All of the destroyer droids were crushed at once and fell to the ground lifeless. Ahsoka stood up and ignited her lightsabers.

"FORWARD," she yelled and began to run towards the entrance.

She heard the battle cry of hundreds of clones as they followed her into the factory. Ahsoka entered and almost immediately began cutting down droids. It seemed that almost as quickly as the droids were falling, they were being produced as well. Ahsoka knew that she had to get over to some of the machines and stop their production. She sliced her way over to a machine that looked like it sent blasters over to the droids in line. She quickly put both of her lightsabers into the core of the machine and it sparked and blew up. Ahsoka was thrown back into a wall and everything was fuzzy. There was a loud ringing in her ears as she looked around. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She saw clones overtaking the droids and destroying production machines. She reached for her lightsabers that had fallen beside her and managed to stand up. The ringing stopped in her ears and she was back in the battle again. She kept pushing forward, towards another machine. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and looked to see that she had been shot through it. She deactivated her lightsabers to examine the wound. Clean through, hitting no bone thankfully. She looked over to the droids that were standing there.

"I got her," on of them said.

"Do you think she will surrender?" the other said.

Ahsoka smiled and ignited her lightsabers.

"Uh Oh," the first droid said.

"I told you, you shouldn't have shot at the Jedi," the second droid said.

In a flash, Ahsoka moved over and cut through both of the droids. She looked around and saw that her forces had successfully eradicated the droids in the factory. Most of the production line had stopped completely and the ones that hadn't were currently having charges planted on them.

"Renae," Ahsoka said. "Status on Master Skywalker?"

"He has successfully taken down the command center," Renae said through the comm. "What should I tell him about you?"

"Droids are taken out from the factory," Ahsoka said. "Currently working on blowing it sky high."

"Alright," Renae said. "Wait. Master Skywalker says that he needs to speak with you. It's important."

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "Patch him through."

"Yes Master," Renae said.

A minute later she heard Anakin's voice through the line.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Are you there?"

"Yes Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "What do you need?"

"Ahsoka," Anakin said solemnly.

Ahsoka knew something was wrong. Anakin was usually in high spirits after a battle that was won. He very rarely was upset unless someone close to them died.

"What," Ahsoka said shakingly.

"It's Rex," Anakin said. "He jumped on a thermal detonator in the middle of the battle to save me. The doctors couldn't do anything for him."

"What," Ahsoka said, falling back.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Rex is dead."

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment!

I'm so sorry to kill off Rex, but I felt it created a bit more despair in the war and it might set up something to do with the Son and Daughter later. I hoped you liked the battle, it took me forever to write this chapter, I know. But I just started college and I am trying to get used to the new schedule.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes and follows are always appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

**IsoH- **The clones do still have 66 programed into their brain, and I haven't decided if I want that plot part to be resolved or to become a problem in the future.

**TaitanoRules555- **I plan on Fives taking over the commander role for the 501st

**Chapter 15**

Ahsoka looked at the body they brought back from the blast. She couldn't help the tears that were forming at her eyes. His white armour wasn't pristine like it used to be. There were holes in it, holes that shouldn't be there. His helmet was cracked, where it shouldn't be. Ahsoka let out a sob and her hands shaking reached out to the body.

She asked to be alone with Rex, and everyone obliged. They all knew that there was a connection between Rex and Ahsoka. Rex was one of Ahsoka's most trusted friends, practically family. Her hands landed on the armour on his chest. The cold armour. She moved her hands towards his helmet and took it off slowly. She saw a giant gash on the right side of Rex's face, but other than that, he looked almost peaceful. Ahsoka didn't like that. Rex never had a peaceful look on his face. He had a joking face at times, one with laughter with the men. He had a stern look, his battle face. But never one this peaceful. She wanted it to change. She wanted him to wake up and look at her. She didn't care whether it was his battle face or his joking face, she just wanted to see one of them. She touched his face tentatively, it was cold as ice. More tears rolled down her face as she willed him to wake up. She gently reached inside his uniform and found his dog tags. She slipped them off him and put them around her, letting them dangle just by her chest. She looked at them to read what was on them.

_CT-7567_

_1.8 meters, 80 kg_

_501st Legion_

_Torrent Co._

She looked back to Rex and almost couldn't help but cry again. She looked into his utility belt to see what she could find. Usually the clones had a letter to their brothers and any loved ones that they may have had during the war. She wanted to find the letter to bring back to the men in the 501st, who were suffering a great deal over the loss of their captain. Even Anakin was taking it hard, as he appointed Renae to watch the ship until they got back to Coruscant, and only contact him in case of an emergency.

She found the letter and opened it up and started reading.

_To the members of the 501st and my Jedi Generals_

_If you're reading this, my time on this world has ended. I'd like to know that I went down fighting, and my sacrifice saved many people. Don't lose faith in this cause. If anything, use me as motivation to keep fighting. You will win this war, I know it. _

_To my brothers, keep the Legion well kept. I know you guys have a tendency for destruction and I'm usually there to clean up the mess. Since I won't be there to do that anymore, you are going to have to look after yourselves. Stay safe, and don't lose hope._

_To General Skywalker, you are the bravest man I know. You truly are the best fighter and tactician in history. I thank you for allowing me to be second in command in the most prestigious legions in the galaxy._

_To General Tano. I don't even know where to begin. You may be the closest thing to family I've got kid, sister wise anyway. I guess you're not so much of a kid anymore huh, all grown up. Don't beat yourself up to bad about this, I know it must be hitting you pretty hard. Stay the course kid, and never give up._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Captain Rex_

Ahsoka lost it at that point. She through her body on Rex's chest and started sobbing. She didn't stop for several minutes, hating the feeling of loss. After about ten minutes of the sobbing, she heard a voice.

"_Come child," Qui-Gon said. "Now is not the time to cry."_

"What do you know!" Ahsoka yelled, tears still rolling down her face. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"_What I say are merely suggestions that could help the galaxy," Qui-Gon said. "You can choose to follow them or not."_

"Can't you just leave me alone for a day!" Ahsoka yelled again.

"_Use your mind," Qui-Gon said. "Everyone on this ship is lost. Even in victory, they act in defeat."_

"It was defeat!" Ahsoka snapped. "Rex is dead because of this fucking war."

"_And how many times have you lost soldiers along the way," Qui-Gon said. "You are not doing the Captain a favor by mourning his sacrifice in victory. You should be celebrating his life, give him a proper burial."_

"So what?" Ahsoka said. "We just forget that he died."

"_No Ahsoka, but remember this," Qui-Gon said. "Bad things do happen; how you respond to them defines your character and the quality of your life. You can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of your loss, or you can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift he had - life itself."_

**Hangar**

Ahsoka looked onto the crowd of soldiers gathered in front of her. The last thing that Qui-Gon said had opened her eyes. She was a leader, she needed to lead. She had called all of the non-essential personnel that weren't running the ship to the hangar to address them. She knew that she was on the loudspeaker as well, so the men that were flying the ship could hear her. Anakin was to her left and Renae was to her right.

"Listen up men," Ahsoka said. "We lost a great soldier out there today. Captain Rex was a friend to us all. A great leader, a brave warrior, and a brother. Nothing can ever replace what Captain Rex did for this Legion. I know we are all sad, hell I felt like shit for the longest time. But then I thought to myself, would Rex want this. Would he want all of us to stand around his body, crying our eyes out? No, he would probably tell us to get our asses in gear and win this war."

Some of the men chuckled at this comment and it made Ahsoka smile.

"So that is what we are going to do," Ahsoka continued. "We are going to push these droids back and make them wish they had never been created. We are going to hit Dooku so hard, his ancestors are going to feel it. After we are finished with this next battle, there will only be a black hole, where the planet used to be."

The clones started cheering at this and Ahsoka smiled more.

"Then," Ahsoka said. "After this is all over, after all of the fighting. We will go home, start our normal lives, and not worry about this anymore. I know I'm asking a lot of you. But I want you to be the first ones on the ground. The price of freedom is high, it always has been and always will be. And that's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

The clones started cheering again and Ahsoka began to walk off the makeshift stage that she was on and made her way over to Renae.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?"

Ahsoka laughed and turned to Anakin, who had come up behind her.

"That was amazing Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Now we have to go report to the council. They have been bugging me for hours."

"Well," Ahsoka said. "Let's get this done, I want this war over now."

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment. WOW it has been forever since I have updated and I apologize for that. Publishing is going to be sporadic from now on because I am in the swing of 16 credit hours in college with a job on top of things.

I'm sorry to all that probably hate me now because I killed Rex, but honestly it could have been worse. I didn't receive any death threats, so that's good :) LOL. Sorry about that again guys, but you will see the worth in the future trust me.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

Holy Cow! It has been a long time huh? So sorry about the long delay! Hit a bit of writer's block, but with the help of Pellaeon the 1st, I managed to get out of it. So, big shout out to you!

**Chapter 16**

Ahsoka sat in her chair in the council room. She still felt the cold metal of Rex's dog tags on her chest as she tried to pay attention to the meeting going before her.

"All of the droid forces have retreated Serenno," Obi-Wan said. "They are making their final stand there, and we know that Dooku won't go out without many casualties on both sides.

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Truth to your words, Master Kenobi. Send who, should we?"

"We need at least two battalions here," Ahsoka spoke up. "We still don't have whereabouts of Windu and the Immortals. They could be anywhere with any number of allies."

"Suggest to stay, who Master Tano," Yoda asked.

"Master Secura and Mundi," Ahsoka said. "They both had tough outings on their respective planets. They deserve some R&amp;R."

Yoda nodded and looked around the room.

"Much there is to say about this moment," Yoda said. "The end of the war, now it has become. One swift move, all it will take to knock out Dooku's forces it will. Careful, we should all be. Minimalize loss, there should be. Orders, Master Tano?"

"Gather your gear and get your troops ready," Ahsoka said. "We leave in one day."

"May the force be with us all," Yoda said and Ahsoka stood up and walked out of the council chambers. She had some meditating to do.

_**Space outside of Serenno**_

"All hands," a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "To your fighters. This is not a drill."

Ahsoka ran down the hall with Renae. She had been awoken rather abruptly by Renae, telling her that they had dropped out of hyperspace to meet a giant CIS fleet.

"Anakin what's your status," Ahsoka said into her wrist comm.

"I've been flying for the past ten minutes," Anakin yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was sleeping," Ahsoka said casually. "We'll be out soon."

"Okay," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan is out here too and I think Master Plo is coming soon. You taking blue squadron?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "I'm guessing you have gold, Obi-Wan has red, and Master Plo has green/"

"Always on your mark Snips," Anakin said. "Get your ass out here, there are so many fighters."

"Copy that," Ahsoka said, reaching the hangar.

"BLUE SQUADRON!" Ahsoka yelled to her pilots in the hangar. "LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

A cheer went up as the pilots got into their ships. Ahsoka and Renae sprinted over to their starfighters and hopped in the cockpits.

"You okay with this," Ahsoka said to Renae, adjusting some controls on her ship.

"It's a little late to say no," Renae responded, closing the window on her cockpit.

Ahsoka did the same and she took off, Renae following behind her. They were followed by numerous ARC-170s, all with blue highlights to their ships.

"Blue leader standing by," Ahsoka said into her comm,

"Blue Two, standing by," Renae said.

They were followed by numerous other clones in their squadron, finally reaching blue twenty.

"Alright boys," Ahsoka said. "Let's make them pay. Lock S-Foils in attack position."

The ships opened up their wings to reveal their guns hidden underneath and they charged into the battle. It was chaos in space. Everywhere Ahsoka looked, there were either clones or droid ships. Ahsoka weaved in and out of droid starfighters, blasting some whenever she could. Renae was close on her tail, picking off some enemy fighters as well.

"Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "What's our situation?"

"They have three droid command ships creating a blockade that we need to punch through," Anakin said. "Their frigates are giving us hell though. We have to find a way to knock those out."

"Bombers?" Ahsoka asked.

"They are under the command of Master Plo," Obi-Wan said through the comms. "This is why I don't like flying."

Ahsoka chuckled and continued towards the frigates. She was trying to figure out the best way to destroy those crafts.

"Some of our smaller ships can take out the command bridges of the frigates," said Ahsoka. "That will leave an opening for our bombers to attack the main battleships."

"They have an automated security system," Anakin said. "Rapid and semi-accurate firing."

"Semi-accurate is better than accurate," Ahsoka said. "Blue squad, take the frigate on the right."

She heard Anakin sigh over the comms and say, "Gold squadron, up the middle."

"Red squadron," Obi-Wan said. "Take the one on the left."

"Renae," Ahsoka said, looking around for her padawan. "How are you holding up?"

"Mentally or physically?" Renae asked.

"How about both," Ahsoka said as she went into a roll to avoid two droid tri-fighters.

"Physically the ship is a little banged up but nothing serious," Renae said. "Mentally, it's a bit overwhelming."

"That it is," Ahsoka said, finally breaking into the clear towards the frigate on the right.

"Blue squadron," Ahsoka said through the comms. "Target that frigate's command bridge."

The ARC-170s converged on the command bridge and that is when the automated security system began to start firing. ARC-170s started dropping instantly as they began firing at the bridge. Ahsoka dodged and weaved to avoid the numerous blaster bolts.

"I'm hit," a clone said through the comms before his ship exploded.

"We have to take out that bridge now," Ahsoka ordered, as she let two proton torpedoes fire.

Renae and two other clones did the same and they all hit their mark. The bridge burst into flames and a few seconds later exploded. The security system stopped immediately and the ship began to drift downward in space, engines dead.

"There we go boys!" Ahsoka yelled and she heard cheers through the comms.

"Gold leader," Ahsoka said through the comms. "What's your status?"

"Took out one of the middle frigates," Anakin replied. "Could use some help on the other one."

"On our way," Ahsoka said, turning her ship to the clash in the middle. "Red leader?"

"Don't rush me," Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka laughed.

Her squad reached the frigate and she could see Anakin's yellow starfighter weaving in and out of traffic.

"What can I help you with Master," Ahsoka asked.

"Occupy the guns," Anakin said. "I'll take out the bridge."

"Copy," Ahsoka said. "Alright blue squadron, you know what to do."

Ahsoka's squad broke off and began to fire at the ship and any droid fighters that came near. Ahsoka could hear the constant chatter between the clones.

"Watch your left!"

"I can't shake them!"

"You have two on your tail, Blue Five!"

Ahsoka kept helping the clones where they needed it and managed to destroy ten more droid fighters.

"Got it," Anakin said.

The frigate began to explode as the clones and Jedi moved their ships away from the exploding ship.

"About time," Ahsoka said.

"All finished here too," Obi-Wan said and a minute later the last frigate was destroyed.

"Alright Green leader," Ahsoka said. "There is a hole for you. We will take you in."

"Copy that," Master Plo said, his squad of bombers shot between the wreckage towards the main starships.

"Let's go Blue squadron," Ahsoka said and they charged towards the main starships.

In about thirty more minutes, they had successfully destroyed the rest of the starships and the droid fleet surrounding the planet was destroyed. Ahsoka flew her ship back to the Republic starship and docked it in the hanger. She opened the cockpit and sat back in her chair and let out a huge sigh. Renae's ship landed next to her and Ahsoka looked it over. Her eyes widened at how many shots it took. When Renae opened her cockpit, Ahsoka glared over at her.

"You have to be more careful flying," Ahsoka reprimanded. "Look how many shots your fighter took."

"With all due respect Master," Renae said, climbing out of her ship. "Your ship looks worse than mine."

"What," Ahsoka said, unbelievingly.

Ahsoka climbed out of her ship and looked at the damage. She had to admit, she took some pretty major hits. Lasers through parts of the wings and forward bow. Burn marks just about everywhere.

"You win this round Renae," Ahsoka said, turning around. "But one battle is not the war."

Renae smiled at Ahsoka's teasing. "But it is one step closer," Renae said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled and laughed. "C'mon," Ahsoka said. "Let's go, we have a war to win."

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

I hope this was good enough action. It is my second time writing a space battle, so I'm not so great with them. Next up is the invasion and the end of Dooku! See you then

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N**_

Hello All! Oh my god it has been forever since the last update and I do apologize. College has been crazy, but I have my grades under control and am trying to update as much as possible

**Chapter 17**

"Alright boys," Ahsoka said to her clone commanders, looking over a map of the planet of Serenno.

The castle that Dooku was currently hiding in was on the shore of an ocean and led to a rainforest on the other side. All were heavily guarded, which was going to make things a whole lot tougher. Ahsoka and Renae were going to lead a small infiltrating squad on the east side of the castle. The same squad that they had on Mustafar would be with them this time. All except Rex. Ahsoka pushed those feelings down and focused on the mission at hand.

"The castle is heavily fortified," Ahsoka told her strike team. "Anakin and Obi-Wan will take their respective Legions and attack from the jungle. Master Luminara and Yoda will attack from sea while Master Plo wages the war in the air. We will try to infiltrate the castle here, hopefully undetected. Our mission is to make sure that Dooku doesn't escape, by any means necessary. Clear?"

She heard a chorus of 'Yes sir' and she smiled.

"This is it boys," Ahsoka said. "Let's get this done and we can all go home."

"Hoorah," Fives said and turned to the strike team.

"Get your gear together," Ahsoka said. "Wheels up in 15."

"You heard the commander," Fives said. "Move out."

Ahsoka watched as the men left and Renae sat down beside her.

"What are we going to do after this is all over," Renae asked.

"Take a shower," Ahsoka quipped and got Renae to smile.

"After that," Renae said. "All the fighting will be over. I do suppose that nothing lasts forever."

"Trouble my young padawan," Ahsoka said. "No matter what we do in life, trouble always finds a way to keep popping up."

Renae smiled and turned to the holo table when it began to beep. Ahsoka stood up and checked what was going on.

"It's a transmission from Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said to Renae.

Renae stood up and walked over to Ahsoka. Ahsoka pressed a few buttons and the hologram of Anakin popped up on the table.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said. "You've grown your hair out. Didn't notice that before."

"Well thanks Snips," Anakin said. "Glad to know my efforts have gone unnoticed."

"I don't like it," Ahsoka said, smiling. "You look to angsty."

"Hey Padme likes it," Anakin defended. "That is all I am worried about."

"Whatever Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "Now to business, my strike team is ready to move out. What is your status."

"Waiting on you," Anakin said.

"Good," Ahsoka said. "When I give the signal, unleash hell. We will be out of the way. I'm going to try and get Dooku's attention so don't be late."

"You've got it Snips," Anakin said. "Be careful. You too Renae."

"What have you got to be worried about," Ahsoka scoffed smiling.

"That," Anakin said. "That is what I'm worried about."

Ahsoka laughed and Anakin turned to Renae.

"Make sure she gets back in one piece," Anakin said.

"Yes master," Renae said. "I will try."

"Good," Anakin said and turned back to Ahsoka. "May the force be with you."

"And with you Master," Ahsoka said and the hologram cut out.

"So," Ahsoka said, turning to Renae. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," Renae said.

**30 minutes later**

They were all aboard a gunship which was headed towards their drop off point. The ship was silent, everyone in their own thought. Ahsoka was thinking about her life, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Renae, Rex, everyone that has impacted her. She looked over to Renae and she saw that same glazed over look before but she let it slide this time. It seemed like everyone had that feeling.

"We are coming up on the dropzone," the pilot said. "Switching to stealth."

The blast doors closed on the gunship and they were left in darkness until a red light, lit up the cabin. The clones started to go through checks on gear and Ahsoka looked back at Renae. She had a scared look on her face and Ahsoka placed a hand on her shoulder. Renae jumped initially, but then calmed down when she saw that it was Ahsoka.

"It's going to be okay," Ahsoka said. "You have been through a lot as my padawan. Thrust into the thick of battle since the beginning. You just have to do it one more time. Stick with me, and I'll make sure you are safe."

Renae nodded and Ahsoka smiled. Then the ship started to rock from laser fire.

"Pilot," Ahsoka said. "Let us off here."

"Yes commander," the pilot said and turned the light green. The blast doors opened and Ahsoka looked at about a 50 foot drop.

"Green light," Fives said. "Go go go."

The clones repelled down using cables while Ahsoka and Renae just jumped down, using the force to soften the blow. Once they hit the ground, they moved towards jungle cover to avoid being detected. The gunship took off and headed back into space. Ahsoka slammed into a tree and started looked around. Renae was right beside her and she could see her strike team spaced across other trees.

"Boggs," Ahsoka said. "What do we have?"

Boggs looked through the scope of his sniper and scanned the perimeter. He looked away and turned towards Ahsoka.

"Looks like three squads," Boggs said. "Droidekas, tanks, manuguards. No snipers though, so thats a plus."

"That is something," Ahsoka said. "How many droidekas?"

Boggs looked down his scope again and turned back. "Ten," he said.

"Tup," Ahsoka said. "How many droid poppers did we bring?"

"Ten sir," Tup said. "Not much room for error."

"Plus not having any when we get inside," Renae added and Ahsoka nodded.

"Well," Ahsoka said. "Let's hope that the other clone legions will make a big enough distraction."

Ahsoka turned to her comm on her wrist, "Anakin, my strike team is in position. Let's end this."

"Copy that Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Light em' up boys."

Soon large amounts of explosives could be heard in the distance. Ahsoka watched as the droids near the side entrance were dispatched in either direction, leaving only one small squad left.

"What do we have now Boggs?" Ahsoka asked.

"1 tank, 3 droidekas, 2 manuguards," Boggs said.

"Excellent," Ahsoka said. "Let's go boys. Boggs, take out the commander on that tank."

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and charged forward, along with Renae and the rest of the clones by her side. She felt a laser blast whiz by her head and hit directly into the commander of the tank. The droidekas turned on their shields and started firing in their direction. Ahsoka blocked bolt after bolt as she made her way over to the manuguards. They lit up their purple staffs and began to attack Ahsoka.

"Renae," Ahsoka yelled. "The tank."

Renae nodded and ran towards the tank, dodging blast after blast. Fives took the clones and started engaging the droidekas. Ahsoka then had full focus on the two manuguards that she was battling. She blocked and parried and frankly took it to the two droids. She increased her attack and in one swift move, cut off the head of one and sliced the other in half. She almost turned around before she noticed that the one with no head kept on swinging his staff. She engaged him and he was quickly dispatched the droid. She looked over at the droidekas and saw three droid poppers go through their shields. The went off and the shields were lowered as the droids shut off. Ahsoka dashed over to the disabled droids and sliced them in half. She heard a huge explosion to her left and turned to see Renae jump off the top of the tank, just before it exploded.

Ahsoka took a look around to see if they missed any droids. They were all destroyed and she quickly moved towards the door.

"Destroy any droids you see," Ahsoka ordered. "Leave no trace of this place."

Ahsoka jabbed her lightsabers into the door and cut it open. She held up her hand for her team to wait and she stepped inside. Immediately she was met with a squad of battle droids and super battle droids.

"Freeze jedi," the head droid said.

"We've got you outnumbered," Ahsoka said, remembering what Rex had said on Teth so many years ago.

"Outnumbered?!" the droid said. "Wait, 1..2..3.." before he was cut off by a lightsaber through his chest.

The rest of her clone team and Renae jumped through the hole and started to tear the droids apart. Ahsoka moved through the droid lines quickly, followed by Renae. A small cry of pain came from Renae as Ahsoka finished off her last droid. She looked over at Renae as she cut down her last super battle droid.

"Just a graze," Renae said, showing Ashoka where a blaster bolt nicked her on the arm.

"You good?" Ahsoka asked, grabbing a bandage out of Tup's pack.

"Yeah," Renae said, allowing Ahsoka to wrap the bandage around her arm. "Let's keep moving."

The moved throughout the castle, destroying any droids that came across their way. They finally came to the main room of the castle, where Ahsoka could sense a dark presence inside. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and Renae did the same.

"I sense Count Dooku," Ahsoka said. "You guys wait outside. Renae, can you duel?"

Renae nodded and Ahsoka said, "Alright, let's go."

They entered the room silently, looking for any sign of Dooku. They found him staring out of a window, overlooking a battle in the courtyard.

"What a waste," Dooku said, sensing their presence. "To have all I worked for, gone like that. By a foolish girl, no less."

"This foolish girl has taken down more than you know," Ahsoka spat back.

Dooku sighed and turned around, lightsaber in hand.

"Your swords please," Dooku said. "Let's not make this more unnecesary than it already is."

Ahsoka responded by igniting both of her lightsabers followed by Renae. Dooku ignited his own and looked over Renae.

"At least leave your padawan out of this," said Dooku. "She will only die."

"I can handle myself," Renae spat at the Sith Lord.

"As you wish," Dooku said and then sprung into action. He jumped into the air and brought his lightsaber down on Ahsoka. Ahsoka parried his attack and the duel began. They moved throughout the room, Ahsoka pressing the attack while Dooku went on the defense. Renae put in a shot when she could. Eventually Dooku got some separation and was able to use his force lightning on Renae and flung her across the room.

"Renae!" Ahsoka yelled and looked over at her.

Ahsoka could sense that she wasn't dead and turned back to Dooku.

"You are going to pay for that," Ahsoka spat at Dooku.

Dooku only laughed and fired more lightning at her. What surprised him was that the togruta caught it. Just like Master Yoda, it swirled in her hand and she fired it right back at Dooku. He was just able to get his lightsaber up to block it in time. Ahsoka smirked at his shocked face.

"My turn," Ahsoka said and unleashed a flurry of lightsaber attacks.

She channeled the energy from the daughter into her attack, making it more fluid and strong than any Jedi. Dooku just couldn't keep up. She was able to get in numerous shots to his body, cutting him along the legs and arms. He started to falter, stepping back in pain. In a last ditch effort, he threw his lightsaber at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was not expecting this and the lightsaber imbedded itself into her leg. Ahsoka screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Dooku laughed as Ahsoka writhed in pain. He called back his lightsaber and walked over to the young Togruta.

"You see," Dooku said, raising his lightsaber. "The Jedi will always fall."

Just then, there was the sound of five igniting lightsabers. Ahsoka and Dooku looked to the door and saw Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Luminara, and Plo Koon standing there.

"Not today," Yoda said. "My old apprentice."

Anakin and Yoda engaged Dooku while Luminaria went over to check on Renae and Plo and Obi-Wan went to check on Ahsoka.

"How are the troops," Ahsoka asked.

"The droids have been defeated," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka heard a sickening thud over where the duel was happening and she looked over to see Anakin's lightsaber through Dooku's chest. Yoda deactivated his lightsaber as Dooku's body fell to the ground.

"Failed you, my old apprentice," Yoda said. "Over the war is. Peace, we may have again."

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

The War is over, and the Separatists have been defeated. Now all they have to worry about is the Immortals and they pop up in a place that could hit Ahsoka really hard.

Big news! I have started another Star Wars story where instead of staying in the light after Ahsoka left the temple, she becomes a ruthless assassin. Check out the story if you are interested titled **Assassins Creed: The Jedi Trials**

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

For an entire week there were cheers across the galaxy. With the Separatists defeated and the war over, the galaxy was finally at peace. Ahsoka looked at the crowd of Coruscant from the ledge that she was standing on with Padme, Anakin, Renae, and the other Jedi that were present in the final battle. Padme was in the middle of a speech celebrating the victory over the CIS.

"And we couldn't have done it," Padme said. "Without the valor of our brave Jedi generals."

A giant cheer went up through the crowd as Padme gestured to the Jedi behind her. Ahsoka looked over to her padawan, who beamed in adulation. Ahsoka smiled to herself, they all deserved this. They fought hard, and now was the time to take a deep breath and relax.

"Now," Padme said. "I am going to put one of them on the spot. This Jedi Master was key to the survival and victory of the war. Originally outcast from the Jedi for a crime she didn't commit, she returned in pureness of her heart, and sacrificed her body and life for this cause. And now, I'd like her to say a few words. I am pleased to present, Master Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as Padme called for her to come up and speak. She looked over to Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were stifling laughter. She shot them a glare and walked over to the podium and gave a bow to Padme. Padme laughed and wrapped Ahsoka in a giant hug, to which she returned gladly. After they broke the hug, Padme gestured to the microphone. Ahsoka walked towards it and gazed upon the crowd in front of her.

"Hello," Ahsoka said. "FIrst I want to thank Chancellor Skywalker. She has been there throughout all of my training, and helped me with everything that you can think of. She is the closest thing to a mother that I have ever had."

Ahsoka looked back at Padme, who was beaming and clinging to Anakin's arm. Ahsoka smiled and turned back to the crowd.

"Also," Ahsoka said. "A big thanks to the other Jedi that fought in this war. The ones who lived and the ones who paid the ultimate price for peace."

Ahsoka paused as the crowd cheered for the Jedi once again. Ahsoka took a deep breath and continued her speech.

"And lastly, but most importantly," Ahsoka began. "The clone troopers. These are your real heros. They charged into battle behind us, and saved me multiple times. More than I can count. They are the reason we won this war, and we need to give them every opportunity to get them back into the world. Thank you and may the force be with all of you."

_**Council Room, 3 days later**_

"We have a slight problem," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean, problem?" Anakin asked.

"More importantly, slight?" Ahsoka followed up.

"We have found Mace Windu and he seems to have found a new squad of recruits," Obi-Wan said. "People who have been swayed by Windu to see the Jedi in their old ways."

"These people, who are do you speak of," Yoda said.

"They are a band of rebels located on Onderon," Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka's heart dropped. "Led by former senator Lux Bonteri."

"Former?" Ahsoka said. "What do you mean, former?"

"He resigned his position shortly after Dooku was defeated," Obi-Wan said. "It seems Windu has been there long before the battle of Serenno."

Ahsoka just sat back with her mind racing. Lux was a traitor? She couldn't believe it. Sure she had feelings for him in the past, but they had passed in time. She still remembered her only kiss in her life.

"What do we do about this?" Plo asked, speaking for the first time.

"Windu has to be brought down," Anakin said. "We can't let him escape again."

"I'll go," Ahsoka said. "I'll take a squad of clones and my padawan. This is a personal mission for me."

"Are you sure Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "You knew Bonteri very well, are you going to be able to take him down if necessary."

"Yes Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said. "I will be able to."

"Decided it is," Yoda said. "Master Tano, take your padawan and a squad of clones with you. Master Skywalker, go as backup, you will. Ready to reinforce Ahsoka, you will be."

"Yes master," Ahsoka said.

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Adjourned this meeting is. May the force be with us all."

All of the Jedi stood up and began to exit the council room.

"Master Tano," Yoda called out. "A word, may I have?"

"Of course Master," Ahsoka said. Ahsoka turned to Anakin, "Inform Padme of our move and get the 501st ready. I'll meet you in the hangar."

"Sure thing Snips," Anakin said and walked towards his chambers where Padme was working.

Ahsoka turned around and walked back towards Yoda and took a seat next to him. Yoda just studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Contact with Master Qui-Gon, I have made," Yoda said. "Told me about the true prophecy, he did."

"So you know," Ahsoka said.

"Yes," Yoda said. "Careful you still must be. This future, disturbing it is. Always a path to darkness there is. Prevent it, you must."

"I understand Master," Ahsoka said. "But when will it end?"

"Paths to the darkside, end they do not," Yoda said. "Always tempted we are. With the help of friends, not as easily fallen, people do."

"Yes master," Ahsoka said.

"Go," Yoda said. "Your mission, the last of the darkness it will be. For some time, at least."

"Yes master," Ahsoka said and she stood up. "May the force be with you."

"And with you Ahsoka," Yoda said.

_**Jedi Hangar**_

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "Renae and I will take our strike team from Serenno and infiltrate Onderon. We don't have an idea on how much of a grip they have on the planet, we know it's not planet wide. We have their last known location, so we can start there. Anakin, we need you in reserve with the rest of the 501st in case that their numbers have grown since we last saw them. Our primary targets are Windu and Lux. If we take out their leaders, there is a good chance they will dissipate."

"Are you sure you're okay with this Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka sighed. "Just tying up loose ends."

"Well, the plan seems solid," Anakin said. "You sure you can handle Windu."

"He has never fought me fair," Ahsoka said. "Once I get him in lightsaber combat, I'm sure I can take him."

"Okay," Anakin said. "Let's hope this is the last one."

"For a while at least," Ahsoka said, looking at the map. "Let's go."

_**Onderon**_

Ahsoka crept through the jungle with Renae and her squad on her tail. She remembered these places, this is where they trained the rebels. Taught them how to fight properly. It looks like it may have come back to bite them. Ahsoka raised her hand to stop the troops and turned around. She began a series of hand motions that told them to take to the trees. She felt a familiar presence coming. The clones and Renae complied, climbing the trees and hiding behind the foliage up top. Ahsoka felt the presence getting nearer and she sat on the ground and began to meditate. After about ten minutes, she felt about ten figures surround her, one of them being very familiar.

"Lux," she said, not opening her eyes.

"Ahsoka," Lux replied.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at the group. The had all surrounded her, blasters pointed at her. Her eyes fell on Lux and her gaze pierced through him.

"What are you doing Lux?" Ahsoka asked.

"This can't be allowed to happen," Lux said. "While the Republic lives, I will fight."

"That is Windu talking," Ahsoka said calmly.

"He is right," Lux fired back. "How could I have been so blind before? You only trained us here so you didn't have to send troops here to fight, afraid that one of your precious Jedi might die for this pointless planet."

"May I remind you that you accepted our help," Ahsoka said. "You could have easily said no. You would have ended up dying, but Jedi do not force their hand upon innocent people."

"That all doesn't matter," Lux said. "You were foolish to come here alone. And to think that I had feelings for you in the past. You're no better than one of them."

"Those words hurt Lux," Ahsoka said. "I also had feelings for you, and I couldn't believe it when I heard the news."

"Well now you are going to die," Lux said, raising his blaster.

"Oh Lux," Ahsoka said. "You really think I came here alone."

Ahsoka then sent a force signal to Renae in the trees who quickly relayed to the troops by saying, "Execute."

Single blaster shots rained down on the rebels, taking them out cleanly and painlessly. Renae dropped down from her tree and cut two of the rebels down. Ahsoka jumped with incredible speed, avoiding Lux's shot. Her lightsabers flew to her hands and she ignited them and brought them down on the last standing rebel. She turned towards Lux and force grabbed the blaster from his hand. The rest of her clone squad repelled down from the trees and had their blasters trained on Lux. Lux's hands shot straight in the air as Renae went over to cuff him.

"My have the tables have turned," Ahsoka said, turning off her lightsabers.

The clones kept their guns trained on Lux as Renae put binders on Lux. Lux looked over Renae and turned back to face Ahsoka.

"Who is this, your new pet?" Lux asked and Ahsoka glared.

"This is my padawan," Ahsoka said through gritted teeth.

"She does look ravishing," Lux said seductively and Renae recoiled back.

Ahsoka growled and her lightsabers flew to her hands. She ignited them and crossed them around Lux's neck. To her surprise, he only laughed at her.

"Killing an unarmed prisoner," Lux said. "I know that's not the Jedi's style."

Ahsoka felt anger flowing through her. Somewhere though, a calm presence distinguished all of that anger. She turned off her lightsabers and clipped them to her belt.

"Your right," Ahsoka said. "It's not. Fives, come her will you?"

Fives walked towards her and said, "Yes general?"

"Do you remember what Chancellor Skywalker's order was?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes sir," Fives said. "Mace Windu and Lux Bonteri are traitors to the Republic and are to be dealt with so."

Lux's eyes widened and he looked at Ahsoka.

"You're going to execute me?" Lux asked fearfully.

"I'm not," Ahsoka said. "Fives is."

Ahsoka turned around and started to walk away. She couldn't watch this. Even though Lux was beyond saving, there was still a part of her that cared for him.

"Make it quick Fives," Ahsoka called back. "We still have Windu to find."

Ahsoka kept walking into the forest and heard a single blaster shot, then the presence she felt in the force was no more. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she quickly wiped her eye. She still had a job to do.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment.

WHOA, big plot twist there huh. You know I never have been a big fan of Luxsoka stories, so this is my combat to it. Hope it didn't anger anyone too much.

As for the story the next chapter shall be the last. The face off with Windu will be next. But I have a super important question for you readers. Do you want a sequel? I am more than willing to write one, just let me know. If I do write a sequel, I will also need some new fan art, if you are interested in that, email your pictures to me at trmoore3992

Make sure to review if you want a sequel.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "I'm going in. Secure the perimeter and only help if I'm dead."

The trip to the main base of the Immortals was not a challenge. After dealing with Lux, Ahsoka walked by herself for a good hour. When she finally calmed her mind, she rejoined the group. When they got to the base, there were a small amount of patrols that were dealt with easily. They were able to infiltrate easily, and made their way to the strongest force presence in the compound. Now, Ahsoka was standing just outside the door, ready to face off against Windu.

"Master," Renae said. "I think you-."

"That is an order Renae," Ahsoka said sternly. "I have to finish this alone."

Renae nodded and walked over to their squad. Ahsoka took a deep breath in and walked in the doors. She looked around and saw Windu sitting down in the center of the room, and he appeared to be meditating.

"Funny," Ahsoka said, making her presence known. "I've never heard of fallen Jedi meditating."

"If I do recall," Windu said calmly. "You told me that you meditated after you left."

"I wouldn't call myself a fallen Jedi," Ahsoka said. "And neither would the rest of the council."

"What does the council know," Windu said, finally opening his eyes. "They let you join their ranks. You. You are not even thirty years old yet."

"Neither is Anakin," Ahsoka said. "Do you think that he should be on the council?"

"Skywalker is different," Windu said.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "But not in the way that you would think."

"Enough of this," Windu said. "We both know that this is only leading to one place."

He stood up and ignited his lightsaber. Ahsoka simply sighed and looked for any good still inside the former Jedi Master. She found nothing.

"You know Mace," Ahsoka said. "I actually admired you. You were so strong with the force. So powerful with a lightsaber. All of the other younglings and padawans looked up to you. And you shattered us all. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no other choice."

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and ignited them. She crouched into a defensive stance and waited for Windu to make the first move. She knew that he used the most advanced lightsaber techniques there was, and she also knew that it was a highly offensive strategy. To overwhelm with strength. Ahsoka had to wear him down, get him tired to the point to where she could deal a blow that would cause peace.

And attack Windu did. He leaped high in the air and brought his blade down hard on where Ahsoka's head would have been if she hadn't blocked the strike. Windu continued his attack, striking relentlessly. Ahsoka stayed calm throughout the entire fight. She channeled the force that she knew the daughter had in her, and focused on her defense. She didn't even try to go on the offense once. With each strike that Windu struck with, she could sense him getting tired. His breathing was becoming heavy, while hers was staying steady.

They moved around the room for a good ten minutes, all that was happening was that Mace was attacking and Ahsoka was blocking. Then Ahsoka noticed a small opening. In reality, even master Yoda may have not been able to see this opening, but Ahsoka saw and immediately reached out into the force and stopped Windu in mid swing. She pushed him back against the far wall and his body slammed against it.

Ahsoka began walking to him as he picked himself up off the ground. Windu was panting. He was exhausted. Ahsoka had barely broken a sweat, feeling the Daughter radiating through her.

"You are beaten," Ahsoka said.

Windu only laughed and looked up at Ahsoka. "How did it feel Tano?" he questioned. "To have to kill Boniteri?"

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she looked at Windu. He was obviously trying to rattle her, throw her off her game. Ahsoka smiled back at the former Jedi master.

"My turn," Ahsoka said and began her attack.

Ahsoka went into a blur, channeling force pushes and lightsaber combos that would put Anakin's dueling to shame. Windu was barely keeping up, and every strike Ahsoka put in, she knew that Windu was done. She backed him against the wall and in one swift motion she slashed through both of his legs and cut off one of his arms. She leaped back and deactivated her lightsabers and sat on the floor in a meditative state. Windu looked at her incredulously and put all of his strength into one last swing. Just as he was about to bring the saber down on the togruta's head, she caught his hand.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and met Windu's wide opened ones. With the force, Ahsoka deactivated Windu's lightsaber and flung his arm aside. Then, quick as lightning, ignited her main saber and plunged it into his heart. The surprised expression was the last on Windu's face as he fell to the ground dead.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and looked down on the corpse of Mace Windu. "May you find peace in the force," Ahsoka said and walked out of the room.

_**Med Bay, Jedi Temple**_

Ahsoka had been in the waiting room for about four hours now. It had been a week since she had defeated Windu, and the galaxy was finally at peace. Clones had stopped being manufactured, and different systems were finally rebuilding after the war. Padme was doing everything possible to restore planets to the best that they once were. She had opened up the Republic to any systems wanting back in with open arms. There were still small pockets of droid resistance that squadrons of clones were easily taking out. Most of the Jedi around the galaxy had returned to the temple. Once again, the Jedi would be peacekeepers and not generals.

Ahsoka had seen to it that many of the young Jedi that had missed out on vital parts of Jedi training due to the war, were now receiving it. Ahsoka also noticed that Anakin was taking a liking to a very strong youngling, who was showing great promise in his training. Kanan Jarrus, or as Obi-Wan described him as the cowboy Jedi, was a perfect fit for Anakin. Ahsoka figured that he would take him as a padawan one day.

Now, however, Anakin was in the med bay, who was in labor. Well, she had been in labor for some time now. Even with Jedi healers, the process of childbirth had to be taken slowly. Especially in the case of force sensitive children, which everyone in the temple knew that they would be. The children of the Chosen One had to be.

Ahsoka had often wondered if she would ever have children. In all truth, she didn't feel that, that form of attachment was for her. Sure she helped Anakin change the code, but that was for him and not her. She was perfectly happy not being in a romantic relationship, and she figured that it would stay that way. But, as she knew so well, the future was unpredictable.

She was lost in thought when one of the Jedi healers came through the doorway and got her attention.

"Master Tano," she said.

"Yes," Ahsoka said, looking up.

"The birthing process was successful," the healer said. "You may enter and see the family."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said and walked into the room.

In the center of the room, Padme lay on a bed, holding a blue bundle and Anakin sat to her right, holding a pink bundle. As Ahsoka got closer, she could see two tiny children inside their colored blankets. She smiled and looked over the new mother and father. They were so engrossed in their children that they didn't even notice Ahsoka enter.

"What are their names," Ahsoka asked, breaking the silence.

Both Anakin and Padme jumped at her voice, but immediately calmed down as they saw who it was.

"This is Luke," Padme said, gesturing to the boy in her arms. "And our baby girl over there is Leia."

"Beautiful names for beautiful children," Ahsoka said.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you Snips," Anakin said. "When you left, I was in a dark place. When you returned though, you brought me hope and joy. You restored my faith. You restored the Jedi Ordered, You restored the galaxy."

Ahsoka smiled and opened her mind to the force. She heard Qui-Gon say one line to her.

"_Well done child."_

Ahsoka felt the warmth rush over her and she walked over to the new parents in front of her, and into the new peace in her life.

_**A/N**_

There it is, the final installment

This story comes to an end, and on such a high note! I would like to thank everyone who made it this far and read this story. It makes me smile every time I look and see the views that this story gets.

As for the sequel, CONGRATS, I will be making one. I'm not sure on the release date yet, but it will be coming. I have yet to come up for a title, but am always looking for fan art for the cover, so if you want to submit something to be the cover, my email is trmoore3992 . Send it there if you want to be featured!

Also this is a plug for my other SW: TCW story, but I am also in the process of a story called **Assassins Creed: The Jedi Trials. **In this story, Ahsoka turns to the dark side after leaving the order and becomes a ruthless assassin. It's kinda fun to write on the other spectrum of Ahsoka, PLUS there is a huge bomb that I have already dropped that I wanted to in this story, but never did.

As always I don't own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated

Keep a look out for the sequel to this story, the best way to do that is to follow and favorite the author :)


	20. NEW STORY

Just to let everyone know, the sequel to this story is up and titled **Seeds of the Darkside. **I am still looking for some cover art for this story, so if anyone is interested in submitting cover art for this, pm me and I will certainly take a look!

Cheers,

RP54


End file.
